Heart of Ashes - Mythological Hearts: Book Two
by Calintha
Summary: Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust. Even in death you would never be able to escape his grasp. After all, how does one escape the entity of Death once you have caught his attention? He had been so bored for so long, centuries in fact, of course someone like you would raise his curiosity. Book Two in the series. Read Heart of Stone for Book One.
1. Chapter 1

Once, I might not have understood. Maybe I would have looked at the situation with eyes that did not comprehend what they saw. Childhood innocence might have allowed me to see things in a different light. Once, but no more. I had long ago grown out of that phase of my life, looking around with eyes that had understood too much, far too soon.

And so it was that I knew death when I saw it, gazing down upon the body lying upon the faded, worn-out couch while the rest of the crew whispered to each other, asking if anyone knew the young man who was 'asleep' in the lounge.

Turning around, trying to avoid getting tangled up in yet another incident I was not actually a part of, I walked back into the elevator just as the doors had started to close, causing them to slide open once more. I didn't need more rumors about me than there already were.

Even so, I couldn't help calling out just as the doors were closing yet again. "He's pretty dead, so no, the 'cute guy' isn't going to be interested in a date!"

I barely managed to hold myself back from slamming my head against the elevator wall repeatedly, rubbing my aching head as the mother of all migraines began to throb in time with my heartbeat.

Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why? Why the hell did I open my mouth like that, like some kind of idiot? Argh! I wanted to hit myself so badly right now, hearing the whispers that grew quieter as I walked down the hallway and picked up in volume again as soon as I passed by. I would bother to wonder how they even knew so quickly if I couldn't hear the cell phones ringing or see the various workers talking quickly to each other or into their phones.

It was just like the last time this happened, people claiming I had to have seen something or knew what happened, even though the footage on the videotape from security would ultimately prove I hadn't been anywhere close to the man or even the area of the lounge he died in until after he had already passed away.

And even then my time there was only in passing to deliver some paperwork.

No, this was yet another event where the gossip would continue to run rampant, even weeks after I would be cleared of being involved or knowing something. Just like the last time, when it had been a heart attack, brought on by one too many burgers with the works and a side of chili-cheese fries, heavy on the cheese. That one had just pushed their body too far, one too many times, and it finally gave up the fight.

Shame, too, since they had been a far better boss than their children were. Those two spent more time fighting over money and power than they did actually doing their work. As if a business was somehow capable of running itself without someone keeping track of what was going on and giving out much needed relevant orders to keep things from falling apart. Luckily, the people further down the chain were capable of keeping things going for the time being, but one or both of the two had better step into the position of leadership or this ship would be sinking before too long.

Although, with things getting the way they were, maybe I wouldn't stick around that long anyhow. Who wanted to be the center of gossip again just a few months after the last round had died down? Not me, that's for sure.

With that thought, I pulled out a box I hadn't gotten rid of yet and began to pack most of my belongings inside. At least this way I would be ready so that once my name was cleared, again, I could hand in the notice that I was quitting. I just needed to last until then.

At least I had lasted through the internship before everything started going downhill.

* * *

That night I was caught within dreams of my childhood, memories that were half faded from time, but still there. They were distant enough that I couldn't truly remember what parts were memory and what was just part of the dream. Or should I say, what was the nightmare.

I doubt anyone would call gunshots and blood pooling on the ground of a darkened alleyway something as sweet sounding as a dream. Nobody would think fondly about their memory of some stranger dying in front of them, even if it was most likely because the man had moved to shield them from the bullets of another man as he fled the scene.

No, such things were not fond memories so much as they were traumatic events that twisted within the nightmare until the shadows that darkened the corners shivered and wailed in ways that shadows can't when awake. Shadows would form where there was nothing to make them, darkening the area around the dying man as strange whispers I couldn't quite make out echoed within my mind.

Part of me wondered if they were whispers the man had said before he died, or if it had been the man who ran off that said them and my brain remembered them as whispers instead of a shout, or maybe if it was simply a memory of something that I had thought or said myself. But the rest of me was too tired of memories filled with death and often far too much blood for me to bother trying to remember something so unimportant.

I woke to the ringing of my phone right as a piece of smooth, dark wood had appeared on the man's chest, rising and falling with his last shallow breath before the shadows in the alley grew still and silent. And cold, everything had gotten so cold for a time.

Even now as I sat up in bed, I could still feel the chill that had once crept through my body, shivers racing down my spine as I had run from the alleyway and down the street until finally collapsing just short of my mom's prized rose bed.

I doubt she would have even believed half of my story that day if not for the wound on my arm and the blood that stained my clothing. Of course, that didn't make things easier when the police showed up at the door the next morning.

Thinking back on it today, that might have been the event that cause me to really begin understanding just what death was, even as just a child not yet into my teens.

Of course, that didn't make it any easier to deal with my boss's voice shouting into my ear as soon as I slid my finger across my phone's screen. But at least it made it possible to remember that, no matter how bad this might seem, I had already dealt with far worse than this in my life. And I would survive, even if it was only to deal with the same kind of thing some other day.

I would survive and I would become stronger for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, mom, you don't need to worry. I'm fine. This is why I saved my money, for situations like this. No, I don't need to move back home, although I do appreciate the offer. Yes, I'll call you first if I need anything. Yes, I'm eating regularly. Yes, mom, I have enough toilet paper to last me," sighing softly, I smiled as I held the phone to my ear, listening to my mom chatter away on the other end of the line.

I was lucky to have a mom who was willing to worry about me, especially after the years of worry I had caused them while growing up. I'd always thought my parents would be so glad when I finally moved out and stopped draining their bank accounts, especially more recent years what with how much college classes cost, even if it was only a few years of courses after high school ended.

"I love you too mom. Yeah, I'll come out for a visit soon, I promise."

After a few more minutes on the phone, the call finally ended and I made my way back into what was once a bedroom but had been converted into a craft room, the futon in the living room serving well enough for the little time I spent sleeping. Sitting at the lone chair in the room, I leaned towards the desk and grabbed my current project, a skirt that would luckily bring in some extra cash once it was done and taken to the person who had requested it. Of course, they would need to come in for a fitting before it was totally done, just to make sure it flowed properly on their narrow hips.

* * *

_Shadows flickered as he walked down the alleyway, eyes glancing up to the distant stars as they often did when boredom hit him. Watching stars flicker to life while others grew dim, suns burning themselves out while planets collided, it was beautiful in ways that nothing else could match. The stars were more interesting than the humans that had covered this planet like a plague._

_He'd long ago lost interest in humanity, not having found any of them worthy of his true attention in several millennia. Not since Kohmus had been Pharaoh of Egypt. But that had been long ago and time did not stop, not even for him. And things had just gotten more and more disappointing after that point. Especially after he had seen those that sprang up among the humans over the following years, each one worse than the last._

_He'd ever tried giving a few a chance, but so many had failed and the few that hadn't, he had been forced to reap when their time came, regardless of his feelings. No, it was better not to become attached to beings who ended up slipping away, one way or another. Far better to just let the cold fill him like it was want to do, freezing his emotions much as it did the air around him, often covering the ground with frost when he was working._

_At least the clothing had gotten better over the centuries, the more recent styles catching his interest even if the humans failed to do so. He'd definitely enjoyed the leather jackets from the last few decades, hands raising to tog upon the hood of his own jacket. Yes, definitely better than what the men wore in Europe during the sixteenth century. Although, all the layers the women wore were not that much better, even if they looked nice. _

_At least the constant changes over time kept his own wardrobe from becoming stale. The humans were good for that much if little else. Most of the gods didn't even bother keeping track of what century it was, let alone updating their style of dress. If he was still capable of it, he would be disappointed in them, especially the Greek and Roman gods who hadn't changed their outfits since the days when Rome ruled over most of Europe._

_SIghing, he opened the door to the small cafe, eyes wandering over the random tables until they fell upon the frail old lady huddled under a worn brown jacket as she coughed into a napkin. With each step he took, his jacket faded further from existence, a long robe taking its place until finally, he stopped in front of her, a skeletal arm reaching forward as a scythe appeared in his grasp._

_"At least you seem ready for me," he spoke, his voice echoing through the room, even if nobody but the lady seemed to hear him. Slowly, the lady's body slumped within the chair, her head resting against the tabletop as if she had fallen asleep with a smile upon her face._

_"You kept me waitin' far too long, Mr. Death. I was ready for you ages ago," the whispery voice said as she walked beside the tall form of Death. Without a glance her way as he led her to her appointed end, Ashe spoke just once more to her before growing quiet._

_"I may wait for no man, but all must wait for me."_


	3. Chapter 3

In an effort to lift my mood after yet another failed interview, I went to an estate auction that had caught my eye, as the belongs were from a recently departed socialite who was once a leading member of the fashion world. Just the thought of all the fabrics and other materials that they had gathered over the years and stored away when they left the fashion world behind had my heart racing. The rare fabrics that were no longer made, the powder dyes in colors no longer able to be found, the hand spun yarns you couldn't find in stores! Just thinking about what treasure I might find had shivers running up and down my spine!

Of course, I felt bad that someone had to pass away for these treasures to become available to those of us going to the auction, but I also felt that it was wrong to hide such treasures away from the world. I wanted to take these fabrics and materials and make things with them that would be seen in public, articles of clothing that would be worn and loved instead of hidden away from the world like something to be ashamed of. I looked at these as treasures lost to time, like some would look at finding a sunken ship and wanted to share the find with everyone they could.

Not that there were not those who would look at me like I was crazy if I actually shared these thoughts aloud, but it was fine. I would share my feelings by creating things from the fabrics and sharing those things with as much of the world as I could. Whether they took the form of clothing, stuffed animals, or even jewelry, it didn't matter. As long as someone took that item and loved it enough to show it to people, that is all that mattered.

It almost felt like walking into another world when I finally entered the auction hall, the people inside wandering about in a manner that seemed like barely contained chaos as whispered conversations blended together into a constant hum of noise. The variety of people here would be shocking to me if I hadn't seen similar before at other auctions, from the well-dressed and well-to-do of upper society to the casual dress of the blue-collar worker, even the occasional showing of those whose appearance left you guessing as to their economic level.

At this particular auction, of course, most of those showing up either had a career in fashion or were those hoping to snag one of the more exclusive items that the dearly departed socialite had collected, from nearly priceless paintings to exotic masks, rare pottery to ancient artifacts.

There was even a statue of Thanatos, the Greek god of death, that had somehow made its way into their collection several years ago. Not an original of course, but a very well done recreation that a noted artist had crafted from marble some decades back and had been passed from collector to collector until it had been snagged up by Eva and hadn't seen the light of day until now.

Of some interest for those wanting to bid on that statue was the similarly crafted statue of Hypnos that had been crafted by the same artist just a few years before their death. Eva had claimed it to be far more whimsical than the one of Thanatos, the sculptor insisting on it having been the god himself who had modeled for the statue, but had seemed to enjoy having the pair standing to each side of the base of the stairs that lead to the upper floors of her manor. Other than herself and those she invited to her home, nobody had seen the finished statue of Hypnos, having been a personal request to the artist to have it made.

Of course, I only knew any of this because of the amount of time I tended to spend around museums to learn about the history of fashion and materials and the fact that some of my personal customers would always talk about either art or history, if not both. Not that I minded, since some of the things they talked about were really interesting and often led to new ideas.

Besides, the more I knew about these things, the easier it was to figure out what people would be more or less likely to bid on and if I had to worry about those with the most money being here for something I was interested in or if they were here for the art instead. Today, I think most of them would be here for the art, with most of the focus on the statues.

In fact, I hardly saw any of the familiar faces from the fashion world here, the few faces I knew mostly from those eclectic few who were often more interested in seeing who got what than they were in actually bidding. Sure, a few might toss out a bid, but the real bidders were nowhere in sight today. More than likely, they were preparing for the show that would be happening in just a few weeks, far too busy to care about today's auction.

Still, that did not mean I could discount the random unknowns that wandered about the edges of the crowd, ones who obviously did not belong by how they were excluded from the various groups that gathered together as they eyeballed each other to see who they would be competing with. No, those could sometimes be the biggest threat to a winning bid, as you could never tell what they were there for or how much money they had to work with.

There were three individuals that had me feeling anxious today.

One was a female standing on the far side of the auction hall, leaning against a pillar as she scanned the crowds much like I was doing. Her dress might look simply a little dressy in this crowd but my eye caught the clues that screamed wealth. The carefully selected black lace that edged the dark blue bodice. The layers of blue and black silk that flowed from her waist, subtle patterns of color making it look almost like water on a moonless night. The subtle embroidery around her neckline and wrists that were so easy to miss if you didn't know what to look for. Yes, this woman might not be wearing diamonds cascading from her neck, ears and wrists, but she had money to spend. She just knew how to keep it on the more subtle side, favoring subtle style in favor of flaunting her wealth for all to see.

Another was an older gentleman who wandered from one side of the hall to another, his eyes shifting from person to person as if taking stock of who he was up against. His clothing was a mix of materials, a plain white cotton shirt worn with black dress pants that looked to most likely be either a fine wool or a wool blend. Guessing by the style and quality, I would have to say it was probably some of the Italian wool that had been gaining in popularity for some time now. His shoes were a little worn, but of good quality and comfort, showing he liked to spend his money on things that would look good enough and last a while, rather than something there simply to look good for a few weeks until it was replaced out of boredom. Yes, he had money too, but an eye for what was worth purchasing rather than just spending it on a spur of the moment.

The last of the three had me feeling on edge. His clothing could had fit into a 90s movie set, the black leather jacket well taken care of but still worn enough in areas to make it clear it was worn often. He looked like he would be comfortable in a pair of jeans but currently he was wearing dark grey dress trousers. The quality was top of the line, the kind you would see on a CEO posing for the cover of a magazine. His shoes were highly polished black leather oxfords and not the kind you would find in an outlet mall. No, these looked hand-crafted and likely cost a fortune. The platinum watch on his wrist was top of the line, as well. Everything he wore, outside of that leather jacket, screamed wealth.

What was concerning, though, was not his obvious wealth but rather how everyone seemed to ignore him as he walked gracefully to the front of the hall and slowly sat in the center of the front row. Nobody remarked on him brushing past them, most just giving a shiver and looking around before going back to their conversations. If not for the fact that one of the other bidders was looking at him like a dog would a steak, I would think I was seeing things. Although, seeing them look at him like that almost had be wishing I was just seeing things.

Still, for an obviously wealthy but unknown individual to make an appearance would normally have everyone watching them as they whispered loudly behind their hands. This total lack of reaction had be more concerned than if someone had walked in wearing diamond-studded everything and shouting about buying the entire lot just because they could.

It would be nearly half an hour before I would realize that he was after the statues, both of them. I cheered internally when I heard his voice coolly announce his bid for the pair, the amount he offered outrageously high. But who was I to complain when it meant that he likely had no interest in what I was here for. The boredom that radiated from his form after he won the bid had me slowly relaxing as the auction continued.

The moment they brought out the first set of fabrics, I knew that it would not be an easy win. As soon as his cold, dark eyes caught sight of that bolt of silvery blue silk, the battle had begun for us. I could only pray that he would keep to reasonable bids on the various fabric lots. That or run out of spending money before all the fabrics had come through.

In the end, out of over fifteen sets of fabric, I managed to get my hands on three of them. The female in the dress had gotten two sets and the young man in the leather jacket had gotten the remainder, his eyes like darkened ice as they would freeze on one bolt of fabric and not move until the bidding was done. I felt lucky that there were a few sets that did not seem to catch his interest.

It was as I was loading the six precious bolts of fabric and a handful of old costume jewelry I had won into the trunk of my car that I felt my phone vibrate, having set the ringtone to silent earlier. Pulling it out, I glanced at the screen and quickly slid my finger across to accept the call.

"Hey! Long time, no see! What's the special occasion that you are actually calling me?" The excitement in my voice was easy for anyone passing by to hear as I pinned the phone between my cheek and shoulder, using my hands to ensure no fabric would get caught before closing the trunk.

Making my way to the driver's side door as I listened to the excited chatter on the other end of the line, I unlocked the door and slid into the seat before closing the door and locking it. With the amount of times they almost shrieked with excitement, you would think they were talking about a celebrity they fanned over and not simply a skirt I had made for them last week.

"You're gonna make me blush if you keep this up, you know," I said, the grin on my face almost enough to make my cheeks sore. "Hey, how about we get together again soon. I managed to get a few bolts of fabric today and I think one of them would look amazing on you! I'm thinking a pair of dress slacks. I saw a pair today with a great cut to them. I think I might be able to replicate it if you are up for the task of modeling. What do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling up at the dark-skinned person I was kneeling before, I took the hand they held out and stood up, glancing down to take in the way the fabric seemed to almost cling to their hips and thighs before falling smoothly the rest of the way down their legs. Glancing back up with an even bigger smile, I gave them a quick hug that was only allowed due to the amount of time I had known them. It had taken several weeks just to be able to get closer than arm's length outside of when I was actively working on pinning or adjusting an item and so had no choice in getting closer.

"It's absolutely unfair how you can look so good in both skirts and slacks, Rae. Ahh, but at least I get to be the one to make them for you," I said, grinning at the tall form beside me as they slid the recently finished dress shirt over their long arms.

"Sweetie, I couldn't imagine finding anyone else with your eye for fashion. Not to mention your ability to put up with me, what with all that I put you through," Rae spoke with a grin, their ebony eyes shining with mischief.

"Well, it isn't like I can't just jab you with a needle if you get too outrageous to handle," I said with a laugh. "Besides, you've only managed to overstep that boundary once and I don't think it was on purpose. You just didn't know where I'd drawn my lines yet."

Stepping back, I took in the effect of the half-finished black slacks and the jewel green button up shirt, just needing the final stitching for the adjusted seams I had just pinned on the legs. The new seams would accent how long their legs were while showcasing their slim waist, while the bright jewel tone shirt flowed smoothly against their chestnut skin, clinging just a bit to their slim, muscular chest and arms without constricting their movement.

"Rae, if you ever find the right person for you, promise me you'll wear this on one of the dates! I swear you look good enough I almost want to ask you out myself, if not for the fact I know you would be far too much a handful for me to keep up with you even if I did have the time!" Winking at the sputtering figure, I turned and walked towards the doorway. "Leave the slacks in the usual spot when you are done changing. I'll finish the seams tonight and have it ready by the time you return this weekend. Payment as per usual?"

I laughed as I listened to them mumble, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Payment as per usual, yes, of course! And you know you love me, Kristen! Someday, you'll admit it! Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you hold my hand for a bit!" If not for the peals of laughter that followed, I might have thought there was a chance Rae might be serious for a moment. As if!

Besides, it wasn't like I had the time or energy to keep up with them and their frequent nature hikes! I still had to get a job, what with rent coming up soon and my bank account couldn't keep paying bills forever. Especially after the amount I spent at the auction, leaving me feeling guilty for doing so, but the fabrics had been so beautiful!

"Sure, Rae! As if I have time for things like dates these days, let alone holding hands, no matter how good looking the person is! Do you think these side jobs are gonna pay my rent? I would need a lot more people asking for my crafts if that was going to happen! Oh! And the shirt you asked me to make is ready! It's in the box next to the closet! I hope your friend appreciates the amount of cash you're spending on them for that particular fabric!"

"Oh, he will, sweetie! He will! He's such a fashion junkie, I just know he'll love it! You have a real eye for style! Besides, that fabric you found is so soft, it's just to die for!"

* * *

_He scowled as he poked at the shiny black paper covering the large box. He knew who it was _from,_ since there was only one person who ever bothered to give him any... gifts. The only reason he hadn't burned the thing already was the fact that he was being watched. Even as he poked at the mass of curls forming the bow atop the box, he could feel those familiar black eyes following his every movement._

_"Oh, for the sake of my sanity, just open it already Ashe! I've been waiting patiently for the past twenty minutes and I refuse to watch you poke at the thing for another twenty! I promise this time you'll like what is inside!" The figure was practically dancing in place by the time they finished talking, an eager grin on their lips._

_With a sigh, he gave in to the torture that awaited him, knowing there was no more putting it off. Grabbing the nearby letter opener, he began slicing through the pieces of tape, slowly peeling the paper away to reveal the smooth, bone-white box inside. He refused to be rushed by the _excited_ figure on the other side of the desk, _instead_ slowing down _even more_ when they tried to urge him to hurry up._

_It wasn't as if there would be anything different about this gift, already knowing that it would most likely contain either another prank gift or something far worse, something he dreaded every time Azrael came into his office holding a box in their hands. A gift of clothing._

_Specifically, a gift containing shirts. Brightly colored shirts with boldly printed sayings upon them, similar to the ones Azrael had taken to wearing in the past several years or so. It was hard to be sure of the time-frame since Ashe hadn't really paid much attention until the day Azrael walked in wearing a bright yellow monstrosity that featured a small red and green figure with a black ball for a head._

_Azrael claimed it was some kind of alien from a tv show, but Ashe hadn't even been listening, too stunned by the blinding use of colors. Ever since then, it had only seemed to get worse as Azrael found more shirts to wear, hitting a new level of horror for Ashe when the first gift was given containing a single neon green shirt that was only outdone by the fluorescent yellow bear reaching out from the chest as if for a hug._

_Ashe avoided talking about the strangely colored flames in the fireplace that evening, not wanting to find out what type of spirit must have possessed the shirt to cause such an unusual effect. That and he didn't want Azrael to find out and send another such possessed shirt in an attempt to try again at whatever it was they hoped to accomplish. Not that it had stopped the one-time angel._

_No, if anything, it seemed the being was only encouraged to send more such 'shirts' as time passed, although Ashe had finally figured out that it was simply chemicals in the dyes that had caused the strangely colored flames to appear. That and he found out about the odd liking some groups of humans had for the bright, colorful shirts that Azrael had taken to so swiftly. It didn't make Ashe himself like the shirts any more than he had the first time he saw one._

_If anything, it made him questions the sanity of the being, wondering if maybe the Fall had started having a greater effect on them. It wouldn't be the first time an angel had Fallen and not had any real effects until several decades later. However, a close watch ended up proving it to, in Ashe's mind, simply be bad taste on Azrael's part._

_Which was proven once again as Ashe lifted the lid off the box to reveal several layers of bright, tasteless shirts piled upon each other within the _box._ Lowering the lid down again, he silently pointed at the door as the shadows behind him began stretching across the walls and floor, reaching out towards the dark-skinned being that quickly jumped back and hurried towards the door._

_They were barely able to shout one quick plea before the door was slammed shut in their face, leaving them outside staring at the door in astonishment. Ashe had never gotten that upset with one of their pranks before. Maybe having that specific shirt resting on the top of the pile might have been in bad taste?_

_Naw, who wouldn't love the idea of Death riding on a pink unicorn with rainbows for the mane and tail? Especially on a shirt!_

_"By the way! Don't burn them all this time! The real present_ is_ inside if you look deep enough!" With a cackle at the thought of Ashe digging through all the shirts, Rae turned and left. There were gardens to tend to._

* * *

_It would take days for Ashe to finally get curious enough to bring the box back out of his closet and dump the shirts all on the floor in front of the fireplace, using a pair of tongs to lift them one at a time and chuck them onto the small stack of logs inside. He only stopped when he saw the dark grey sleeve poking out from the blindingly bright shirts it had been hidden within._

_Carefully pulling the fabric out, he almost expected it to be attached to yet another hideous shirt. It was an even greater surprise to see that the shirt was actually rather appealing to his eyes. As soon as he grabbed it from the tongs, he felt a small shock run through him at how soft the fabric felt against his skin, almost like someone had managed to combine the smoothness of silk with the softness of fur._

_Looking closely, he almost dropped the shirt at the sudden realization that hit him. He'd seen this fabric not that long ago and dismissed it, having thought that the material looked far too plain for his tastes. Yet here it was, the cut making the material somehow look much finer than it had before. And to realize that it had such an appealing texture to it, far softer than many of the shirts he had acquired over the years._

_Just where had Azrael gotten this from? And were there more?_


	5. Chapter 5

I shifted for what felt like the hundredth time since I arrived, my fingers clenched tightly around the edges of the narrow binder in my lap. The one that held the papers I had spent the past three hours praying would get me the job I so desperately needed, the paperwork and designs that I had spent the past several weeks building into a portfolio that could prove I had what it took to succeed in this business.

I could hear the snickers from the other job hopefuls that sat in small clusters around the large waiting room, myself the only one who sat alone like an outcast. I knew that with the rumors still not having died down completely this time, getting this job was about as likely as building a snowman during a California summer heat wave.

But I had to try. I couldn't give up hope, not yet, not this soon. I _needed _this job! It was the first time in weeks that I had even been called in for an interview, even if it seemed a lot of others had also been called. At least it was better than a polite phone call saying I didn't "have the experience and/or skill set the company is looking for at this time", which translated to "we heard the rumors and even though we aren't normally superstitious, we really don't want to take the chance". After all, it wasn't like I was looking for a job beyond what I'd had in the past. I was hopeful with my job searches, not unrealistically optimistic.

If I didn't start getting a paycheck soon, I'd either be eating nothing but ramen for the foreseeable future or moving back into my parents' house within the next month. And I was really starting to get tired of ramen.

"Next! Number fourteen, the manager will see you now," the older woman in the grey wool skirt and white cotton blouse called out, waving her hand towards the door I had watched so many people already go through and come back out again.

Taking a deep breath, I stood and began making my way over, almost stumbling on the carpet where it bunched up in front of the door. I could feel the eyes on me, see the frown appear on the woman's face from the corner of my eye as I steadied myself next to her. I could hear the huff she let out as I walked through the doorway, my heart aching as I heard her mutter to herself about "inviting bad luck into the company" as I kept moving forward.

I'd faced worse things than this before. I was not about to let gossip tell me who I was or what I was capable of. Even if it did hurt to see other people take to the gossip as if it was fact. Like it wasn't harmful to spread falsehoods about someone they didn't even know. And they didn't know me.

Not the real me.

Walking down the short hall to the manager's office, I steeled myself and knocked firmly on the hardwood door, opening it after hearing the call to enter. Pulling my binder up against my chest, I walked into the office and got ready to make sure that at least one person in this building knew something beyond the gossip being spread outside his office.

It was nearly half an hour later that I finally walked back out again, my spine straight and a vicious grin on my face as I passed by the suddenly silent men and women filling the waiting room, their eyes wide with horror at the mere thought of me getting the job they so desired. For a while, the only sound was the clicking of my low heels I'd worn for the interview. It was right as I was entering the elevator to go back to the main floor that the room seemed to explode behind me, the grin even wider when I turned around and gave them all a wave.

As soon as the doors closed on me, the smile slipped and I sagged with exhaustion. Let them stew in the idea that I had actually gotten the job over them, they didn't deserve to see how I really felt after having spent so long jumping through verbal hoops just to be rejected, although for once it wasn't the standard "Sorry, you're underqualified for this position" that I heard.

After looking through my portfolio, seeing pictures of outfits I had previously made and sketches of ones yet to be put to cloth, the man had turned to me and told me I was actually overqualified for the simple entry position he was hiring for. The only good things to come from the meeting was had been those words and his words that once this seasons shows were over and time was not so tight for everyone, he would talk to the current crew in the company and see if anyone was willing to commit some time to training a new assistant. It wasn't a promise of a job, but it was the most I had gotten so far.

Sadly, I knew my money wouldn't hold out until the end of this season. Not unless I could get some big orders to come through in my commissions. Don't get me wrong, Rae's commission had been a godsend, giving me just enough money to cover the rest of my bills for this month if I watched my food budget and avoided the estate auctions and sales. But it wouldn't pay next months bills and it definitely wouldn't cover buying _real _food.

Just thinking about eating something other than ramen had my stomach growling in hunger, practically begging me to please eat something that hadn't come from a packet for the first time all week. Sadly, my wallet was empty and my bank account dreadfully close to being the same.

* * *

"Tell me who it is, Azrael. I'll find out one way or another if you don't tell me. It is just a matter of time," Ashe's voice chilled the air, frost radiating out from where his fingers tapped upon his desk as he stared at the being before him, eyes fixed on the sapphire blue gown.

The way it seemed to hug their waist before flowing out just below hip level in a cascade of silken waves, the clean seams where the fabric met the lace that layered over the bodice, even the delicate embroidery over the sleeves drew his eye to the overall quality of the work. It lacked the overly busy look that some embroidered dresses had, the skirt remaining simple and allowing the cut and flow to grab the attention while the bodice and sleeves did their part without going overboard.

"Azrael," he began again before being cut off with a raised hand, the light from the nearest lantern glinting on the woven band of silver metal Rae wore on their wrist.

"No, Ashe. Leave her be, she doesn't need you interfering in her life right now. If you need something made, I'll send the request in for you, but I don't want you adding more trouble to her already hectic life," Rae huffed as they shifted their weight to the side, hands resting on their hips for a moment before they frowned and crossed their arms instead. _Why can't he just be happy with what he got already? I'm the one who found her, not him.__  
_

"Fine, I'll play by those rules, for now, Azrael. But only out of respect for you and what you have done for me in the past. However, if she asks to see me or if I run into her by chance, then I will not give up the opportunity to see what she can do for myself," he said, voice firm as he finally looked away from the Fallen one before him.

Upon glancing down, he noticed the frost had grown enough to almost reach the paperwork he'd set aside earlier and scowled as he pulled his hand from the surface. That had been far too close! With a sigh, he looked up again.

"I will have a list for you to pass to her by week's end. You will pick it up on Saturday or I will consider our deal off. Do not make me have to search for her, Azrael. I doubt you would like the methods I am willing to use to get the results I desire. And I would rather not do something that would upset you," he said quietly, his voice still managing to echo softly throughout the room.

"You know I don't break my deals, no matter how much I might dislike them. I'll be here on Saturday, bright and early, so be ready or I will leave without the list. And it will be your fault, not mine if you are not ready in time," they responded, head tilted back in distaste at the idea of the methods Ashe had at his disposal. "Also, I go by Rae, as I have told you each time we have seen each other during the past forty years. Please show the same respect for my name that you show for the rest of me."_  
_

_I am not about to let Ashe get close to her so easily, not when she was so vulnerable lately. I saw the worry in her eyes, even if she refused to talk about what was wrong. I just need to get her to open up to me about what was causing those dark circles under her eyes. Then I will be able to help her!_

With that thought, Rae turned and left, Ashe looking back down as one hand reached out and pulled a blank sheet of paper close while the other reached for a pen._  
_

Glancing back up, Ashe stared at the door Rae had just left from, a thoughtful look on his face. It was unusual for the Angel to behave like that, even over a human. No matter how talented the human might be._  
_

"So what are they hiding? And why?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Rae, I would love to take this job, really I would, but surely you understand that this isn't the same as making just one shirt. Especially since you brought me one of his to go by for sizing. And I'm sure it would have been better if I could have actually done a fitting before sending it off. For this kind of request, I would _need _to take measurements and lots of them, not to mention the fittings for some of these outfits. You remember all the fittings I have done with you, even with having your measurements. I would at least need to see him for a fitting once, if not several times. So unless you are willing to change your stance on me meeting with him, I just can't accept this job," I said with a sigh, shrugging as I turned around and rummaged through the fabrics I'd pulled out of the closet. "It's a shame too, I could really use the extra cash right now..."

"What do you mean? Did something happen you haven't told me about?" The worry in Rae's voice had me pausing, a twinge of guilt hitting me for having tried to hide my problems from them. Especially after all the times that they had been there in the past.

Taking a slow breath, I turned around and faced my friend as they stood there in a bright yellow t-shirt and their usual cargo pants. They always were able to get away with such outrageous colors, their dark skin just making the shirts stand out even more. Somehow, no matter how crazy the shirt, they managed to look amazing anyhow.

"Rae, I probably should have told you this a few weeks ago," I began, soon letting everything out as I began to pace across the room, playing with one of the fabric scraps I had grabbed as I passed the table.

It would be over an hour later before Rae had finally asked their last question, leaving only after getting a promise that I would get some rest for a few days, stating that I obviously needed it if I was this stressed. They promised to do what they could to find a compromise for the situation and be back as soon as they could reach an agreement with their friend.

When I finally found myself climbing into bed, I was so exhausted, I barely remembered to turn off the lights. Stretching my arm out, I fumbled around until I found the switch and soon welcomed the darkness that filled the room, only a hint of moonlight peeking in through the blinds.

My dreams that night were filled with shadows writhing underneath a blood red moon, burning feathers falling to the ground like snow.

* * *

"I'll let you meet her, but only when she absolutely has to have you there for measurements and later for the fittings. And you need to be blindfolded! I'll be there, so I'll know if you peek!" Rae grumbled, crossing their arms as they stared across the desk at Ashe.

"Why the change? I thought I wasn't allowed to meet this mystery girl of yours. And why a blindfold?" Ashe frowned as he finished yet another form, setting the paper on the steadily growing pile of completed paperwork. "What if I refuse?"

Looking up, he saw Rae shift in place, their arms uncrossing and recrossing as the being shook their head and scowled.

"You wear the blindfold or you don't meet her. I'm not taking any chances with you on this. If you really want your clothing, you will accept the deal. I can mask her presence from you enough that with your sight blocked, you won't be able to tell who she is once you leave. Now, do you agree or not?" Ashe watched as Rae fidgeted once they finished speaking, only serving to increase his desire to meet this female that Rae was trying so hard to keep from his sight.

"I'm curious, Azrael. At first, you wouldn't even let me come near her, but now you simply demand I not be able to see or sense her. Something has happened, otherwise, you would not have changed the rules so quickly. I wonder if later you will change them again? How long until you are saying that I can see her but not talk to her? Or will it be something else I won't be allowed to do?" With a sigh, Ashe turned back to his paperwork, waving a hand to dismiss the Fallen one. "Very well, I will agree to your demands, since I have no interest in your human outside of the clothing they can make. Now let me get back to my paperwork before I get even further behind than I am already. You remember how fast it grows if I get too far behind."

Still frowning, Rae turned around and walked to the doorway, pausing for a few moments as they looked over their shoulder at their past 'boss' and thinking about what they were asking of him.

"I remember. How could I forget the time I worked with you? That's one of the reasons I am willing to even compromise this much. Otherwise, there would be no chance of you coming anywhere near her. She's seen enough of death without having you around her as well..." They finally closed the door behind themselves, the sound echoing softly through the room as Ashe closed his eyes for a moment.

"If that is so, then shouldn't you also stay away from this person? After all, Fallen or not, you will always carry some essence of having been Death's Angel. The shadows will always follow after you, just as they always have."


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to laugh when I saw Rae walk into the living room of their home, having insisted on meeting someplace other than my own place, with a blindfolded man following carefully behind. The thick strips of black cloth wrapped over their eyes multiple times hid most of his face from view, the man's soft looking dark hair sticking out over the edges of the fabric as if trying to escape. However, the cautious look on Rae's face each time they glanced at the man had me seeing this as funny for more than the initial sight.

What in the world could this man have done to make Rae seem so on edge? Had they threatened them? No, Rae wouldn't have brought him here if he had threatened them. After all, they were perfectly capable of taking down anyone who tried to mess with them. I'd learned that the first time I met them, when they had stopped the man who'd grabbed me in that alleyway years ago.

Shrugging, I stood up from the couch I had been waiting on, stepping closer when Rae stopped the man on the far side of the room.

"Umm, hello. So Rae tells me you are interested in having some clothing made? My name is-" I began, only to be interrupted by Rae as they placed their hands over the man's ears, eyes wide and shaking their head rapidly.

"No! Don't tell him your name! He's only here to get measured! Nothing more than that! He doesn't need to know anything beyond what is needed for making his clothing," they spoke rapidly, gently slapping at the man's hands as he almost boredly attempted to pull Rae's own hands from his ears.

Eyes wide as I stared at the actions of my friend as they turned and began shaking the man as they told him to "behave", I couldn't help bursting into laughter at the sight. I'd never expected Rae to behave like this, as if they were some kind of blend between an overworked mom and yet also a kid who didn't want to share a toy. And I didn't like feeling like someone's toy, no matter who they were.

"Azrael! Stop right now!" I spoke clearly, the smile that had been growing on my face falling away. "I thought this man was your friend. Don't you trust him?"

Thinking about the reasons that Rae would have to hide my identity had me wondering if maybe it was not just my identity they were hiding. After all, I had no idea who this man was, other than Rae having called him a friend. I had no name, and the man's face was well covered with the blindfold he wore. Maybe this man was...

"Or perhaps it is me you don't trust... If this is your boyfriend, Rae, you don't need to hide him from me. I wouldn't steal him from you. I thought you knew me better than that," I lowered my eyes to the ground, turning away a little as I felt a twinge of pain in my chest.

"What?! No! Eww, no no no! Just no!" They pushed the man away from them as they turned towards me, their onyx and amber eyes wide as they rushed over to my side. "I swear, he's just a friend! I don't feel that way about _him_! I promise!"

"Oh? And who is it you feel that way about, Azrael? Hmm?" The question slipped into the room with as much warmth as a winter's day.

Looking over at the source of the words, I saw the man standing there, arms crossed in front of him as he turned his head slowly as if trying to scan the room. Even as I watched, one hand reached up and began to push up the blindfold.

"No! No peeking! I told you, you are not allowed to peek!" Rae shouted, pulling the man's hands away even as they fought the blush that had darkened their cheeks even more than they naturally were.

"Avoiding the question?" The man asked, a hint of curiosity in his otherwise bored sounding voice. "I wonder, could you have fallen for-"

"Stop teasing Rae, please, or I will have to ask you to leave. You're making them uncomfortable," I spoke softly, turning to Rae before continuing. "I'm sorry if I brought up something you really don't want to talk about. I just wish you had talked to me about this before you brought over someone in a blindfold. I mean, do you know how uncomfortable this is going to get for both me and him?"

"What do you mean?" Rae looked at me, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. It was so obvious they had no idea what I was talking about, the poor innocent soul.

"What happens when you take away someone's sight?" I asked slowly, pausing for a bit to let the idea sink in before I spoke again. "And remember when I was taking your measurements for the first time? You got plenty uncomfortable and you had both eyes wide open, making sure I only measured where I was supposed to!"

I really couldn't help the shameless grin on my face as they began looking slightly panicked, their eyes darting between me and their friend. Glancing at the male, he seemed like he couldn't care less about our conversation. Shrugging, I moved back over to the couch, grabbing one of my tape measures from the bag I'd left there when I stood up.

"Might as well get this over with. So, I'm gonna start with your neck and shoulders, then move to your arms before moving downward. I'll tap the area I will be measuring, so when I tap your arms, please move the arm I tap out from your body until I tap it again when you can put it back down. When I get to your legs, you can keep them still as long as there is enough room for me to measure the inseam." As I spoke, I reached one hand out to tap his neck, letting him know what I meant with my explanation.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long session.

* * *

_He still couldn't believe Azrael had blindfolded him before taking him to what seemed to be their _home,_ if the feeling of the shadows in the area were anything to go by. Did the angel honestly think that would hide this person from him if Ashe really wanted to know who she was?_

_Of course, hearing the female go from soft-spoken to angry and back had been a bit odd, but nothing of concern. Too bad she had stopped him from trying to see if Rae actually had any feelings beyond friendship for the female, as he had only grown slightly more curious during the short conversation they'd had _this_ far._

_After all, it was not like Rae to hide anything from him._

_When the female had commented about the supposed effect of being blindfolded, Ashe had barely been able to stop the sigh, having worked in dark places before and already knowing what to expect from being blinded. Or so he thought._

_The moment he felt the first tap, he felt his shadows writhe. Something was... not wrong, but not how it was supposed to be either. And with each following tap upon his body, each brush of her hands against his clothed skin, Ashe felt as if he was sinking into _a darkness_ like none he'd ever experienced before outside of Egypt. For the first time in several thousand years, his shadows felt _warm_._


	8. Chapter 8

_He froze in place when she moved in front of him to measure his chest, her movements strictly business-like as he felt Azrael's eyes boring into him from behind, but it did nothing to stop the soothing warmth that pooled within his chest. When she stepped back, it was all he could do not to follow and feel more of the almost familiar sensation he had almost forgotten could exist within him._

_It was almost like the first time he'd seen little Addaya sitting with her mother as they worked to create something for her father Kohmus to wear. Except there was no sight involved here, no visual cue to connect with what he was feeling, causing the feeling to be that much more potent. _

_A warmth that normally would have simply been unusual for him to feel, instead became overwhelming to Ashe as he stood there, trying not to show any signs of the internal conflict he was feeling. He gave Rae no clue of the memories washing over him like waves, images of people and places he had not seen in several thousand years now released from the darkest corners of his mind. And with them, the feelings of pain their loss had brought him. Feelings he did not want to experience again._

_"Enough," he spoke firmly, the temperature in the room dropping as a nearby glass suddenly frosted over, Azrael taking a quick step back as they noticed the changes. _

_They must have pulled the female with them, the warmth she gave off diminishing with the increased distance. Ashe couldn't help the feeling of relief as the memories began to fade, doing his best to shove them back into the corner of his mind to be dealt with later. Or never. Preferably never, as he did not want to remember the ache as each of those people had passed on, leaving him behind._

_"Do what you can with the measurements you have gathered. We can finish the measurements at a later date," he continued when nothing but silence had filled the room._

_"Did I do something wrong?" He heard the female speak softly from several feet away, hearing her shift in place before taking a step closer to him. "I didn't mean to upset you. If you tell me what I did-"_

_"It was not what you did," he interrupted her, taking a step back to maintain the distance between them, stopping when his shadows warned him of an object he was about to stumble over if he did not stop moving. "I am simply unused to so much physical contact with people. It is... too much right now and I wish to continue at another time, after I have had a chance to collect myself."_

_He could only hope that the excuse he gave was close enough to the truth for Azrael to let it pass, at least until they were alone with him and save himself from trying to explain it in front of a human._

_"Oh! Rae, why didn't you tell me your friend doesn't like or isn't used to physical contact?! I'm so sorry, sir! If I had known, I would have broken the measurements into sessions and given you breaks between areas so you could regain your calm before starting again. I'll do my best to make sure that next time we take things slowly and you don't feel so overwhelmed," he'd been almost shocked at how she went from sounding shocked to maintaining a calm and almost soothing tone the moment she'd started talking to him instead of Azrael._

_The idea that she could have done the measurements in sessions instead of all at once had never occurred to Ashe, nor had the thought that he might need to do such a thing. Of course, why would it when he hadn't felt anything but cold around humans since the last one he cared about had died and he'd refused to allow himself to become attached like that again. _

_Especially after having witnessed one of the descendants prove to be so unlike Kohmus, lacking the honor and loyalty that the Pharaoh had held like it was an integral part of himself. And to him, it likely had been. Even his sons and daughters had carried those elements like they were born with them, remaining faithful to family and friends from first breath to last. But eventually, there was bound to be someone born to the line who would prove that they were still just human and prone to human faults. No matter how much Ashe had hoped that Kohmus' line would prove otherwise._

_No, it was better to pull away, to not allow himself to bare false hopes. To not let himself hope for what he'd already had and lost. True companionship was meant for those who would not have to leave behind everyone they grew to care for. For those who would one day meet their loved ones again, be it in Elysium, Heaven, Duat, Barzakh, or any of the multitude of places he helped to guide souls to upon their passing._

_Places that would forever be beyond his reach, those he cared for lost to him so long as they dwelled within. And who would want to forever leave the peace they had gained for an Entity that was the very embodiment of Death itself? The answer to that had been made clear time and again, century after century, millennia after millennia._

_Nobody would give up their happiness, that hard-earned and fought for happiness, just so Death wouldn't lose that warmth they had brought him. And he couldn't begrudge them that, not those he'd cared for. Instead, he'd just stopped caring. Better to stay cold by his choice than to keep feeling that warmth and having it ripped away._

_Until finally, he'd almost forgotten what that fleeting warmth had felt like._

* * *

After the man had left, having agreed to meet up again at a to be determined time, I turned to Rae and sighed.

"At least I managed to get enough measurements from him to start working on shirts and jackets, but the pants and such he wants will have to wait until after I get the rest of the measurements, obviously," I muttered, glancing down at the notes I had taken. "You know, he's almost as lean as you are, but his shoulders are just a little bit wider. But your arms are about the same length. I wonder if I could use you for most of the fittings and just bring him in for the final couple of fittings... That would keep down the number of times he would have to come in and we could work breaks in for when he does need to be here for fittings."

I had begun pacing the room as I muttered half to myself and half to Rae, jotting notes down on the pad of paper I had brought for the measurements. It was only when I heard an almost growled sigh come from them that I stopped and glanced at them, a look of frustration on their face.

"Don't worry about him so much! He'll be fine, he's not phobic of touch or anything. He's just socially awkward and acts like a hermit half the time and a diva the rest!" Rae seemed caught between yelling in frustration and laughing at the poor man.

"Rae, a phobia of touch isn't the beginning and end of what issues he might be dealing with that you might or might not know about. What if he is phobic, touch or otherwise? What if he has social anxiety? And even if it is neither of those things, obviously there is something there that he must have been hiding from you, otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that today. He might not be your boyfriend, but he is your friend and you should see if you can find out what is wrong. Maybe you can encourage him to get help for it, be that counseling, medication, or just being there to listen when he needs to talk," I kept my voice calm as I spoke, knowing they were listening to me and taking in what I was saying. They had always been good about listening, even if they didn't want to.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. But you owe me for this," they grumbled, arms crossing in front of them as they almost seemed to pout.

"Of course! What do you want? A new skirt? Slacks? Oh, how about a new jacket? I have this amazing piece of fabric I've been hiding away for a special occasion! It would-" I rambled on as I flipped to a new page and began sketching a few basic forms for visual plans.

"No, not clothing this time," they interrupted, voice lower than usual as they shifted, arms falling to their sides.

"What? But, what else would you want? You know I can't afford any fancy meals or anything like that right now. Oh! Maybe jewelry? A new bracelet or necklace might be fun to make," I said slowly, trying to figure out what I could do that would bring a smile to Rae's face again.

"I don't want anything like that, not for this. I want you to..." they fidgeted as they seemed to look everywhere but at me before mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"What was that, Rae? I honestly couldn't understand what you said," I took a step closer as they seemed to be memorizing the pattern on their wall.

"In the park... a concert... anditsmyfavoritebandtonight," they mumbled quickly, almost to fast for me to make out the words, but after running the jumble through my head a few times I think I had it.

"So that group you're always talking about is finally leaving their home base for a night? I take it you need someone to make sure you don't turn into a mindless zombie and behave like those annoying fangirls and fanboys you are always commenting about? Or is it so you can send me in to ask for an autograph since you told me they refuse to? What was it again, some chip on the guy's shoulder because he got caught up in some issue you had while on your old job?" I began rambling again, glancing at the person before me as their eyes began darting around the room.

"That's not it... Okay, that's not the _whole _reason I want you to come with me! I just want to-," they seemed to almost choke for a moment before sighing and looking up at me again. "Just let me take you to listen to some _good _music for once in your life, okay?"

Looking at the gentle smile on their face, I gave a small sigh and smiled back at Rae.

"Sure thing, Rae. Teach me what real music is supposed to sound like. So, when should I be ready for this music lesson?"


	9. Chapter 9

The scent of the soft breeze slipping through the trees filled the air as we walked through the gently lit park late that evening. A spotlight sent its beam of light up into the darkened sky, telling everyone where the band would be playing. As if it wasn't already obvious by the crowd of people already gathering in front of the stage that had already been set up hours beforehand, a constant flow of more trickling in from the surrounding city.

I should have known the concert wouldn't be starting until well after sunset. At least I didn't have to worry about going to work in the morning, one of the few blessings of not having a current job. If only I didn't have to worry about things like rent, food, bills, and other such monetary issues that a job helped to pay for.

Of course, even if I didn't have those to worry about, I would still want to work. I loved making clothing far too much not to want to work in the field somehow. Sometimes it felt like if I wasn't creating something new, that I wasn't really here... Like I wasn't really alive.

But right now, walking beside Rae after they had talked me into wearing one of the only dresses I had ever made for myself, I felt more alive than I had in months. Every time someone's eyes would roam over the clothing we both wore, clothing that I had made, I felt the smile on my face grow bigger. Every compliment spoken of the cut or the material used, be it directly to us or to someone near the person as we walked past them, told me I was truly doing what I was meant to do. And it was all the better that it was something I loved doing.

And the night had only barely begun.

* * *

I watched in awe as the band finished the first song, finally beginning to understand why Rae was always raving about them. It might only be three people on stage, but they had so much presence, I'm not sure there would be room for anyone else up there beside them. Not unless they somehow found someone who could hold their own on stage without being drowned out by the almost overwhelming aura each member of the band seemed to give off.

The lead singer, Jinx if I heard Rae correctly, had dyed his hair a deep blue with streaks of aquamarine clearly seen within his long hair as he seemed to almost dance across the stage. There were a few times I almost thought his fingers would tangle in the strands as he played his bass, but it never happened, the smallest turn of his head seeming to pull the hair out of the way moments before his fingers shifted over the strings along the neck and altered the sounds he was creating.

Even as little as I knew about music, I could tell he and his bandmates were very skilled with the music they played. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a little more time enjoying music while I was doing things like sewing or cooking, as long as I didn't get too distracted by it...

Of course, my favorite moment was when they happened to do a cover of my favorite band, joining in with Rae as they shouted approval for the choice. The quick grin Rae gave me showed that they were aware of the reason I was finally showing real excitement instead of just appreciation of a good band. Okay, a _really _good band. The bass player even joined in with the lead singer to make the lyrics seem even more haunting than usual.

"Told you I would teach you what real music was," Rae said with a teasing grin on their lips.

With a grin and a small push against them with my shoulder, I laughed and looked up at Rae before responding.

"Yeah, that you did! Thanks for teaching me, sensei," I spoke past the laughter, my eyes almost closed from the grin that just wouldn't go away. Luckily, they were open just enough to catch the momentary shock that flashed upon their face before being hidden behind a grin, a soft blush barely visible on Rae's dark skin even with the help of the nearby stage lights.

I would have to make sure to get the band to sign something to give Rae as thanks for bringing me along. I was really having a great time and just listening to the music was making my creativity flow in ways I hadn't expected!

* * *

_He could still feel the memories shifting about in his mind, no matter how faint they were at this point. He would have to be careful in the future to make sure they took those breaks the female had offered, unwilling to have the past overwhelm him like that again.  
_

_It didn't matter that the warmth had been so inviting. Ashe had chosen his solitude from such feelings for a reason and he would not submit to them just to have them stolen away yet again, snatched from his grasp as if to punish him for daring to get close to yet another human. No, he'd lasted this long without such things and had gone even longer before he'd felt them for the first time. He'd survived the death and rebirth of the universe already without feeling warmth, he could make it through another cycle without feeling it again. And another after that, over and over again._

_It was just a bit harder, having felt it for himself before, rather than simply hearing deities talk about the warmth of companionship. It was somewhat like staring through a window into a home with snow falling about you. You wouldn't mind the snow so much if you hadn't been inside before and gotten used to the warmth before having to go outside again. If you had stayed outside, you would still be numb to the cold, but having gone inside, you could now feel the frost biting at your toes and fingers. And unlike before, now there was __pain__.  
_

_Because of the warmth humans had once brought him, he now felt the numbing cold he'd only really noticed after it was no longer chased away. Before, it had just been the way of things. Now, now he could feel it, much like a human did as their body slowly grew numb to the feelings they once enjoyed. Only, he would have no escape in death._

_He would never have an escape from the cold. Not one worth seeking because humans were fleeting things. And it was too painful to have that warmth ripped from him yet again. Instead, he would deny it just as he always had when he felt it trying to brush against him. Yes, he just had to steel himself and refuse to allow the warmth to affect him._

_He was Death. He would not submit to this... human. No matter how warm she felt._


	10. Chapter 10

I could hardly believe it! The guy had been so rude to Rae! Poor sweet Rae who had stood in line, knowing the guy would never sign anything Rae had, yet still waiting patiently for a chance to just tell him and the other band members how good the music had sounded tonight. I never would have expected such an acidic response to a fan without the fan being some kind of violent lunatic or a drunkard or something. But Rae? Rae had simply smiled, thanked them for coming to play here, and walked off towards the edges of the crowd.

If I hadn't realized how much it would mean to Rae, I would have screamed at the aqua-haired bass player and thrown something at the guy. Instead, I stood there quietly fuming until I was next in line and plastered a smile on my face that I definitely didn't feel, my fingers clenched around the edges of the CD I had barely been able to afford. But it would be worth it to see Rae smile.

The next moment the smile that had just started turning into something real was wiped away as I watched the girl in front of me try to latch herself onto the other male band member who stood giving out autographs to fans. It didn't get any better when Jinx noticed his lead singer trying to escape the girl's grasp, his face turning red as he began shouting angrily at the girl's imitation of a 'human python' with the poor red-headed male acting the part of the mouse.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Rae gave me a small shake before their hands began twisting and turning me as they checked me for bruises or scrapes beyond just the one on my cheek from where the girl had hit me when I'd tried to pull her off the guy.

I couldn't just stand there watching when she'd started trying to rip his shirt off him! Maybe I could have if it had been that Jinx guy, but the other one hadn't done anything wrong and I didn't believe in labeling someone as "guilty by association" simply because they were in the same band. No, trying to help had been the right thing to do, even if I did come away with a bruise. It wasn't like I would have to worry about showing up to work looking like I had gotten into a fight or anything.

I didn't even have any interviews coming up where it might be hard to explain such an injury. No, this current "job" for Rae's old boss would pay enough that I could take a bit more time looking for a job and see what came up instead of scrambling for whatever I could find that would hire me. I could even see if either Rae or their friend would model for a few pictures in the finished products so I could take the images with me to future interviews! I'm sure it would improve my chances of getting a job!

"I wasn't really thinking, beyond the fact that the guy was in trouble. Seeing him like that kinda reminded me of when we met, I guess," I shuffled in place as I mumbled the words, wincing when their fingers brushed against the already purpling bruise on my cheek as I sucked in a breath through my teeth. Why did it have to hurt so much already?!

"Silly girl, that is why they have security at these things. Weren't they doing their jobs? Fans shouldn't have to protect those guys from other fans," Rae growled softly as they pulled their fingers away from the bruise, eyes saddened as they lowered their arm.

"But it was worth it, I promise!" I winced as my sudden grin brought more pain to my cheek, but it didn't stop me from smiling at Rae as I reached into my bag and pulled out the CD. "Look! Look! They felt so bad that I got hurt trying to help, the other two practically _forced _Jinx to sign this! And he even wrote your name! Of course, I told him it was my name, but who cares! It says 'To Rae' on it and that's you, not me! I bet he'd be so pissed if he knew!"

I flinched in pain with each laugh as I handed the CD to a flabbergasted Rae, their eyes wide as they looked down on the cover of the signed CD case. In bright blue sharpie was something Rae had never thought they would see, no matter how many concerts they went to.

'To Rae,  
Thanks for everything!  
Jinx'

Nothing special really, but to Rae, it meant more than the words alone could ever hold. And I could easily tell because of the tears that started slowly trailing down their cheeks as their lips pulled up into a trembling smile.

"Thank you, Kristen. Thank you so much," they whispered as they pulled me gently into a hug.

* * *

_Rae promised themself they would never forget tonight. They'd known it would be a good night, listening to their favorite band with the one they liked (even if she didn't know it) beside them, but this... this was something they'd never expected to happen. Not only had she actually gotten into the music more than they had expected, but she had also gone out of her way to get Rae something they had been wanting for years. More years than most people realized the band had even existed if Rae were to be honest._

_No matter how much Rae might wish it was otherwise at times, they never had been very good at telling lies. Especially to those they cared about. To even hide things from those people was a nearly painful act, but one that they would bear the torment of if it meant they would be kept safer by doing so._

_And for Kristen, they would bear all the pain of the world if it would bring another smile like the one they had seen on her lips tonight. Although, preferably without the bruise that had darkened her cheek. No, an unmarred smile is what Rae wished to have engraved into their mind, seared into their eyelids to see every time they so much as blinked._

_Gazing up at the moon after having seen her safely home, Rae couldn't stop the smile from reforming on their lips yet again. They might not be able to say it yet, but maybe soon. Yes, soon they would have the courage to say those words to her and if the universe held any favor for them still, she might perhaps smile and say them back._

_Please let her at least smile..._

_If she would just smile, that would be enough. Enough to last through the Darkness until the sun would rise again._


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I woke up the next day, late in the afternoon due to staying up so late with Rae, I began looking through my fabrics and taking notes on the page where I had written down their friend's measurements. It was a shame I had not been able to see the man's eyes and only had Rae's vague description of "Dark. Really dark." to go by in trying to make something that could help make his eyes stand out. After all, eyes could be so attractive with the right outfit.

Maybe next time I would ask the man what his eye color was. Or maybe Rae could bring me a picture! That could work! And if they refused, then maybe I could get the man to bring a photo I could keep on hand while working on his new wardrobe.

Nodding to myself, I pulled out a few of the fabric scraps I'd kept to help keep track of what fabrics I had on hand, running my fingers over the different wool blends and linens that I had in black and dark grey tones. Based on what he'd been wearing before, I had a feeling he would prefer the quality of the wool blends more than the linen and quickly put those back. I knew I couldn't go with anything but my best fabrics for this project.

With that thought, I looked toward the closet where I kept the rolls of cloth from auctions, including the ones I'd just recently won. There was still some of that nice navy blue silk left from the auction before. I'd planned on saving it to make a skirt with, but I bet it would look amazing as a dress shirt if I added a few... Yeah, that could work!

Taking a few notes on the idea, I moved on to the next batch of fabric scraps. I had a lot of outfits to plan out if I was going to get this done before I ran out of time.

* * *

"And if I can just find a few more of these buttons, I'll be able to have just enough for the shirt I'm planning to go with the suit! What do you think, Rae? Wanna go with me and see if we can find some in one of the antique stores? I bet we can find something for you while we are out," I practically sang the last bit, hoping to get them to agree to come with me.

I really didn't want to go to that shop this late in the day, knowing the kind of people that tended to start gathering around once it started getting dark, but I also knew that this shop tended to be the one to carry the most selection in sewing related antiques and the buttons I had couldn't be found in modern fabric stores. After all, I'd checked already after I first found them last year. Similar, yes, but not the exact same in either color nor quality.

"As long as you let me pick the coffee shop before we go," I heard them say and the sigh that followed did nothing to stop me from cheering loudly into the phone.

"Wherever you want, Rae! Thank you so much! I have a great feeling about this trip! I just know we're going to find something there! I just know it!" Nothing could stop the smile that spread across my lips, not even hearing Rae's choice of meeting place.

I really hated that coffee shop, but right now I couldn't care less if they served me the most bitter, watered-down coffee in the world.

* * *

_He stared dully at the sight before him, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. How boring this one was. He should have just sent a Shadow to do the job. This was a waste of his time, just as the last several souls he'd gathered were a waste of time. He'd thought they would help to distract him from the thoughts that had been plaguing him today, but no. If anything, they just made them worse._

_Leaning down, he sat the polished wood across the chest of the first body before turning to the next. What a hassle this was. He really, really should have just sent a Shadow. This was so boring and it wasn't even doing what he'd wanted it to do._

_Rubbing at his chest he grabbed the tool from the body he'd just placed it upon, not even bothering to snag the soul along with it, and turned away as darkness pooled at his feet._

_"Finish this job and return when you are done," he told the figure forming behind him, not bothering to see what form it took since it didn't matter to him._

_No, the only thing that mattered was the Shadow doing the job so he could leave and try to find something else to distract him from these... feelings. Why hadn't they gone away already? He'd locked the memories up again, pushed everything back into the darkest corners of his mind where they belonged, and still that warmth kept trying to return._

_It was becoming... bothersome._

_Several minutes later, he was seated once again at his desk, a stack of papers in front of him. Maybe if he got this done quickly, he could go find Rae and see how the clothing was coming along. Surely the female had at least gotten something started by now? He really wasn't sure how long it took humans to make clothing these days or if this particular human used a machine to assist her or not._

_Not that it mattered, so long as she made the clothing as he'd requested. He refused to pay for substandard clothing so she had best put in the effort like she obviously had with Rae's clothing. If she pulled it off he would order more.  
_

_Quality and quantity, why have only one when you could have both?_


	12. Chapter 12

I grimaced at the taste of the coffee before taking a bite of the pastry, trying to remove the bitterness with the sugary sweet flavor. Sadly, the pastry was so dry that it just ended up making me drink more of the coffee, starting the horrid cycle all over again. It was only when Rae finally took pity and got me a cup of milk to wash down the last of the pastry that I managed to find relief.

"So, ready to go Rae?" I questioned as I looked at them, taking in how they'd pulled some of their tightly woven braids back into a hair-tie, something they usually only did if they expected trouble and didn't want their vision obscured in a fight.

"Almost, (y/n). Just let me finish this cinnamon bun. The ones here are just divine! Trust me, I would know," they said with a wink, the amber in their eyes catching the light for a moment and practically glowing.

"Sure thing, Rae! Whatever you say," I grinned as I grabbed a napkin to clean some of the frosting off my fingers.

* * *

Several minutes later, I was listening to the bell chime as we entered the shop, the smell of incense floating through the room and making me wrinkle my nose at the overbearing strength. If not for the hard to find treasures they tended to get in, I would avoid this place just to save my nose.

"Oh! Look! They have fabric over there!" Rae was nearly jumping in place as they pointed at the bundles of folded fabric laying in a neat pile on a shelf nearby.

Laughing quietly, I followed along as they hurried between tables and chairs to reach the shelves on the far wall.

"You can look at the fabric while I check buttons, okay Rae? Just let me know if you see anything you or your friend would like," I said, my attention already moving to the small glass bowls filled with various beads, buttons, and other small craft-related items.

"Will do, sweetie! Oh! You've got to feel this one! It's so soft!"

* * *

_He'd wrapped himself in shadows as soon as he arrived, remaining motionless as he watched the two move through the store. He hadn't expected Azrael to be with a human, but the moment she'd opened her mouth and spoken, he'd known who she was. Not just a human, _the _human. The one who had captured the attention of the Angel of Death, Fallen or not, although, he had yet to determine how far that attention went._

_Was it merely idle curiosity? A desire to stay close to one who made them clothing on request? Perhaps a simple friendship? Or was it the budding crush that Ashe thought it to be, with how territorial the Angel had gotten? Oh, but if that were the case, then surely there was something special about this human and he could feel his curiosity raise. It had nothing to do with the warmth he felt pressing against his skin, not at all._

_When he felt the shadows around him shift, he glanced to see the clerk standing bored at the desk give a soft cough, the black growth in their lungs as easy for him to see as the stars above. With a shrug, he cautiously summoned a shadow to take the soul, careful to make sure that Azrael did not take notice of his presence. _

_He might have promised not to seek the human out, but he had never promised not to take advantage of the opportunity if the female happened to be where he went. Especially if she was with Azrael at the time and thus more likely to give Ashe clues to what was going on and who she was._

_"Rae, do you think your friend would like this one?" She spoke, turning to hold out a roll of black fabric, a faint pattern of dark grey visible to his eyes._

_He smiled when he heard Azrael sigh, their eyes rolling before they shrugged at the female and held out a bundle of soft green fabric._

_"Sure, he likes black. But what about this, do you think this would work for a new skirt for me? Something to show off my legs, perhaps?" The Fallen One beamed when the human's attention turned to them, a thoughtful look on her face as she ran her fingers along the cloth._

_"Hmm, no, that one is no good. The quality is far too poor for something that would last long enough to be worth the price. Hmmm, how about this one instead?" She reached out and grabbed one of the fabrics she had been holding earlier, a filmy looking misty green. "We could use this to make a layered skirt, like the blue one I made you last year for summer. It might not look as strong, but the fabric is higher quality and if you are willing to hand wash it, it'll last a lot longer. Or you can bring it to me and I'll wash it for you?"_

_A crash from near the front desk had the two jumping to attention, the woman's face growing pale as soon as she saw the elder mortal kneeling on the ground, hand to their chest. It was only when the shadows around her shifted that Ashe felt his interest grow beyond the thought of clothing._

_After all, he hadn't seen the shadows shift like this since..._

_"Kohmus... Is she... can she be... how?" As soon as the words, barely even breathed out into the universe, escaped his lips, Ashe vanished from the spot he'd been._

_No, it was that warmth, those feelings he didn't want anymore. They were messing with him, making him see things that were not there. Kohmus and his family were gone, the bloodline so diluted there was no way that the Gift was still around, not without interference to keep the gift alive. And the only ones who could do that were... No, she wouldn't... Would she?_

_"Mother! What have you been up to?" He called out, a faint hint of agitation in his voice._

_And the Darkness around him shifted at his words._


	13. Chapter 13

_Long waves of pitch-black hair melded with the darkness surrounding her as he watched Nyx step gracefully out of the darkest corner of the room, the shadows almost seeming to hug her form like children seeing their mother after a long day apart. Her long robes clung to her, looking like she had taken the very night sky and draped it over her body, leaving it to flow behind her leaving a trail of starlit sky in her wake. Each step she took seemed to cause the room to grow darker, shadows slowly creeping out from around her when she finally stood before him._

_"Hello, Mother. Feel like explaining something to me?" He spoke softly, his eyes filled with an affectionate frustration, even if it was only obvious to her alone._

_A small smile crept across her lips as she looked at him, endlessly black eyes gazing at him as he watched worlds begin and end within their depths._

_"And why would I want to ruin the fun so early in the game? Now come here and give me a hug. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to call me?"_

* * *

_He couldn't believe how long his Mother had been poking her fingers into things without his notice, although he still didn't know the full extent of things as she had vanished long before he was able to get her to admit to more than 'taking care of her extended family' by keeping her blessing somewhat active within the descendants of Kohmus's children. _

_It was most notable within specific lines through the centuries, the gift seeming to nearly vanish at times until suddenly appearing once more as the shadows would stir and dance about a child lost within a forest or cling to a teen in the desert to hide them from the burning sun. And the more he searched the shadows for memories of those he had once ignored, the more he saw a familiar curve of lips, slant of eyes, or tilt of a child's head._

_Perhaps it had been the look of subdued pain on his face at her words combined with the images he saw or maybe it was the way the shadows had grown so still, but she had ended up pulling him into a gentle hug and telling him that "It will all be okay in the end. There is a reason for everything that happens, son of my heart." She refused to tell him what she meant, leaving soon after that with one last caress of her starlight pale fingers through his hair and down his cheek, looking at him as only a mother looks at their child._

_It had never mattered to her that he was eons older than her, that he was not truly her child. No, she would always treat him as her son, to the point that even the legends of the ancient Greeks had no idea that she had not given birth to him, but had simply claimed him as her son because she had come to love him as such. And he had come to love her just the same, never able to deny her claim, until even her own children called him brother. Until even her husband had come to call him his son._

_"Kohmus... It has been so long since you left me behind in hopes of rejoining her. Perhaps it is time to do what I should have done already and pay you a visit once more. After all, it will not be too much longer before it is time for That Day. I should make sure you will be ready when it all begins... Kohmus, I've missed you more than you could ever understand. How the endless centuries alone have pained me, oh son of my heart."_

* * *

_Rae slowly walked into the club, their shoulders tense as they searched for a corner where they could simply observe the colorful scene that humanity had created within the large room. Neon lights filled the area around the bar while spotlights shone down in various colors upon the people dancing below. They would never fully understand humans, but their fascination with them kept them coming back to find out more._

_As they slid into a seat farthest from the noise of the dancers, Rae took a small sip of the chilled water, a few slices of lime floating amidst the chunks of ice. Water slowly slid down the side of the glass until it finally dripped down onto the neon green band shirt they wore, the slightly worn words hard to make out._

_"Is this seat taken?" Rae glanced up as they heard the softly spoken question, just barely audible above the music. _

_Standing there with a hand on the back of an empty chair was a man, his lips curved up into a wide smile as he looked down at Rae. Shrugging, Rae shifted slightly so their legs were no longer sprawled under the chair the man wished to sit in._

_"Don't own the chair, so you are welcome to it if you want it," they said, plastering a smile on their face as they turned to look back at the people dancing amidst the lights that changed color every so often._

_"You shouldn't force a smile like that. It doesn't suit you and I'd rather not have to see it after finally getting the courage to say hi to the only interesting person in this whole place," the stranger said with a soft chuckle as he pulled out the chair and sat down, elbows coming up to rest on the table as he leaned forward. "You look like you need someone to talk to tonight. I've got two ears if you want to borrow one?"_

_Looking back at the man, Rae gave him a thoughtful look for a few minutes before shrugging and turning away once more. "The person I like only sees me as a friend. Not because of who or what I am, that stuff doesn't matter to her any more than it matters to me. No, I'm simply too afraid to say anything to her and ruin what we have. And now I might have lost the chance to say anything. I saw how he reacted around her, I'm not blind. He felt something and once he gets curious about something, he doesn't let it go. He can give her anything and everything if he wishes to. How do I compete with someone like him if he decides he wants her?" _

_"Isn't it up to her to decide who she likes? But if she never sees you as more than a friend, you just need to decide if that will be enough for you to stay her friend or if you need to let her go. Sometimes things are meant to happen a certain way and it isn't up to us to decide which way that is, only how we are going to move forward from there. We rely upon the sun to rise each morning, but we aren't the ones who make that happen. It's up to the gods to see to that. All we can do is pray they will continue to bless us with their light. So, what will you do? Mourn a loss before it has even come or try smiling and letting your friend know she will always matter to you, no matter who she chooses to give her heart to?"_


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you again for doing this, Rae. It means a lot to me that you are always so willing to help me out, especially with a project like this one. I mean, if I get this done to his specifications, this will let me stay here until I can find a real job again," I said as I added another pin to the waist of the shirt.

"Anything for a friend, sweetie. You know you only need to ask," they said with a faint smile on their lips.

I paused for a moment, looking closely at them. They had been acting strange ever since they had arrived, giving a feeling of being subdued and almost timid, which was completely unlike the Rae that I knew. That faint smile just proved it.

"Okay, I think it's time for a break, Rae. Come on, off with the shirt," I said as I carefully started unbuttoning the front so it could be removed.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way Kristen," they said with a small chuckle that cut off far too quickly for me to react the way I usually would have.

Looking up into eyes that had always interested me with their black and amber streaks, I frowned as they finally finished removing the shirt, moving to carefully hang it on the dress-form in the corner of the room before turning back to my dear friend. I took a deep breath to help steady myself before tilting my head at Rae as they pulled their own bright yellow t-shirt on, their movement far more lethargic than I was used to seeing from them.

"Rae? What's wrong? Did something happen since I saw you the other day?" Seeing them avoid looking at me as they shrugged, I felt my stomach drop and my insides grow cold. "Rae, did _I_ do something that upset you? Did I hurt you?"

"What? No, Kristen, you didn't do anything. I did it to myself. I'm just trying to figure out how to deal with it. Don't worry, sweetie, I'll figure it out somehow. It's just gonna take a bit of time, okay?" They gave a smile that was more of a grimace than anything else, my heart aching as I watched them struggle to act like they usually did and fail.

Somehow, in some way, this was my fault. I just knew it was. After all, Rae was never like this before. I must have said something or done something. Was it how quickly I had dismissed the fabric they had liked the other day? Had they really had their heart set on it and brushing it off so quickly had made them feel like I hadn't cared? Or was it something else I had said or done? Had it been my reaction when the cashier had... collapsed?

Rae had seen me react to such happenings before, but maybe this time it had finally made them realize how messed up my views were... How normal the idea of death had become to me over the years. Maybe they had gotten tired of how death always seemed to follow me around, just like almost everyone else had.

Shaking my head to try and banish those thoughts, I forced a smile on my face and reached out toward Rae's hand, only to stop short and let my fingers hang there just a few inches from their own.

"Want to see the skirt I started for you? I'm using that green cloth we found in the antique store and I think you'll like how it's going to look," I said in a soft whisper, my throat feeling tight as I began to let my hand drop slowly back to my side.

The sudden warmth as slender fingers wrapped around mind had me opening the eyes I had closed, looking up to see Rae staring quietly at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Hush, little one. Don't cry like that, you know I have no idea how to deal with it when you cry. I'm not going anywhere. How would I keep my closets full if not for you? Do you think I could go back to buying my skirts and dresses and suits in a store after having you to make them all these years? As if there is a store out there that could make a skirt look as good on me as you do! Now get whatever silly thoughts you are having out of your head! You have a skirt to show me!" They rubbed their hand up and down my back a few times before pulling back to look down on me, maybe not with their usual smile, but it was more real than what they'd been showing earlier. "If all you will ever be is just a friend to me... it is far better than not having you in my life at all."

"Oh, Rae. I didn't... I'm sorry," I whispered, things finally coming into focus as I wiped the lone tear that traced down their face.

* * *

_"I'm sorry it took me this long to visit. I left you waiting and you didn't deserve to be alone for so long. Kohmus... I don't deserve the warmth you gave me, me who always hated the thought of losing you and your warmth, yet when you lay here so close to slipping over the thin line between death and sleep, I couldn't stand to remain at your side. I am unworthy of you as a son, but I shall forever be grateful that I was able to have you as such in my existence. Thank you, Kohmus," he spoke softly as he moved to stand beside the sarcophagus that sat in the back of the museum's basement rooms._

_He remained, talking of the things that he'd bothered to take note of during the passing centuries before moving on to speak of what had been happening more recently... of the potential appearance of one of Kohmus' own descendants in Ashe's life, the shadows reacting to the person's emotional turmoil. Of the warmth that he both dreaded and yearned for in almost equal measure at this point._

_And then he spoke aloud as he wondered if someone who could accept Azrael, who was once the Angel of Death who had helped bring about the end of entire civilizations, could somehow be able to accept someone who was the very embodiment of Death. Although, the question he dared not even ask above the faintest whisper of sound was if such a person would accept him, regardless of if they could or not._

_Looking down at the ever silent coffin that held the first person who had ever accepted him, Ashe placed his hand gently upon the cool surface, the faintest hint of warmth tickling at the edges of his perception._

_"Soon, Kohmus. She will be ready soon and then you can have your heart back beside you. This year, maybe the next, but what is time to those who have waited so long to see someone again? You need to start waking up before then. She'll be waiting for you and you wouldn't want to be late, would you? No, not after waiting so long for her to return," he spoke one last time, fingers trailing over the carved image of one who most had forgotten._

_Placing the small bundle of irises that he'd brought with him across where the body's arms would be if the sarcophagus was open, he turned and vanished, the sweet scent of the flowers slowly filling the room._


	15. Chapter 15

I closed the door gently after watching Rae make their way down the hallway to the elevator doors, my heart heavy with the realization that had struck me not so long ago. I'd always thought they were just teasing me or joking around. Not once had I thought they meant any of the words spoken so casually to me, thinking they treated all of their friends like this. I mean, why would Rae ever look at me like that when they could find someone who didn't have so much baggage? Someone who wasn't so weighed down by the death that surrounded them?

Why me when they could have someone... normal?

I had just finished rinsing off the morning's dishes, trying to keep myself busy, when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Rae returning to see if they had forgotten something, I grabbed the towel I kept hanging next to the sink and headed toward the door, pulling it open without thinking. The sight of the vaguely familiar man in front of me had me almost dropping the towel as I stepped back and shoved the door shut, moments later stammering an apology as I slowly opened the door again to a frowning figure.

"Did Rae tell you where to find me?" I asked, hiding my trembling hands in the towel as I stepped back to let the man inside, confident that Rae wouldn't have introduced me to him if the man wasn't trustworthy.

Rae never had been the kind of person to bring anyone unsafe into my circle of known people. In fact, until they had checked someone out themselves, they didn't even like me meeting up with coworkers or even people who had commissioned me to make their clothing or jewelry. Even Isabella had to pass a test of sorts, not that Rae had let her know she was being tested.

Of course, having passed the test easily, it only meant that she was brought into the small circle of people that Rae became protective of over the following weeks, something that I could easily pick up one day when we were invited over to sample some of her cooking and her ex called. Even now, with most of our correspondence through letters and surprise gifts, I couldn't help feeling glad that she had managed to move on from the jerk she'd once been dating. Hopefully, she would someday find someone worthy of her heart.

"I came to see how the clothing is coming along. Is anything ready for me to see?" The man before me said stiffly, his eyes wandering what he could see of the room behind me.

"Oh! Please, come in! I can show you what I was working on today and if you are up for it, maybe we can check the fit? I mean, if you are okay with that and don't think it would bother you. Umm, even if it's just the shirt, it would help to have a better idea of how it would actually fit on you if you don't mind," I said as I walked into the kitchen to hang the towel back up on the hook I had added to the wall shortly after I'd moved in.

I turned around when I heard the soft click of the door closing, barely holding in the gasp at how close the man was as he stood just inside the archway leading into the kitchen. Placing my hand over my heart, I stepped back for a moment before straightening up and gently turning him by his arms so I could make my way past him, heading into the bedroom to bring out the shirt I had been working on today.

"Here's the shirt Rae helped with today. If you're willing to try it on, I can see if there are more adjustments that need to be made," I said as I came back out, finding the man standing in the middle of the main room as he looked around, his eyes pausing on photos and some of the half-finished crafting projects I had laying around on various surfaces that I worked on when nothing else had my attention.

Turning to look at me, he looked at the fabric hanging from my hands as I held it out by the shoulders, hoping that he approved of the shirt enough to at least try it on so we could discuss from there any adjustments he wanted to have made before it was finalized. And if he didn't like it, then hopefully we could talk freely this time so I could find out what would make him happy as a customer.

Without a word, he grabbed the shirt from my hands, careful not to make skin contact before he headed into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, he made his way back out again with the shirt on, moving carefully so that he didn't pull out the temporary stitches I had put in earlier. Looking down, he ran a finger along the fabric before glancing back up at me.

"The fabric is nice but it doesn't fit right. The shoulders and waist are off," he said quietly, his eyes staring into mine as he ran his hands along the sleaves, testing the fit of the cuffs before moving his focus to the collar. "This area is a little looser than I prefer, as well. Azrael never could stand to have anything close to their neck, even if it meant not wearing work attire appropriately."

"Oh. They prefer being called Rae, though. But yes, Rae always did have a preference for looser collars. I can adjust that, as well as the other areas if you don't mind being fitted while you are here. I'll try to finish as quickly as I can and if you need a break, just say so," I said as I wandered over to grab some extra sewing pins I had sitting on a shelf in the corner. "My name's Kristen, by the way. I figure if you know where I live, you might as well know what to call me. I still can't believe Rae was being so paranoid about everything, but they've always been rather protective of me."

I paused for a moment, my mind wandering back to earlier. That had likely been a part of the reason they had felt that way, now that I thought of it.

"I'm Ashe," came his quiet words, his eyes staring into mine as he stood there patiently. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You... remind me of someone I used to know."


	16. Chapter 16

_He could feel the warmth radiating from her every time she reached out to add a new pin, her fingers quick to pull away as soon as she finished slipping the tiny piece of metal into the fabric. He couldn't quite decide if he wanted to back away from her or move closer as he felt the warmth increase each time she grew closer before stepping back to take a look at how the shirt hung on his body with each adjustment she made._

_It was almost like torture, if not for the undeniable fact that he found himself longing for it, that constantly shifting warmth she held within her. It was almost like how felines seemed attracted to the nearest path of sunlight, seeking out that gentle warmth as they settled themselves into the spot. Except, the warmth wasn't steady, instead slowly building until eventually, her touch was almost like reaching into a fire. One that didn't burn him so much as it simply began, over the course of the following hour, to flicker within his own chest. From there, it grew into a small flame, not strong but still burning softly._

_And when he left, it remained there for hours afterward, burning away until eventually, it merely smoldered for a time until it finally vanished. But the memory of it continued to burn within his mind long after it was gone, a constant reminder of what he'd once had. Of what he could, perhaps, have again if he so desired._

_"I need to see her again. To feel that warmth once more," he whispered to himself, the shadows within the room shifting and weaving about as he moved away from the desk, leaving behind a piece of paper with carefully drawn lines curving to make the beginning of a face._

* * *

I'd just finished the last stitch for the dress shirt when I realized I wouldn't be able to start the slacks to go with it, having forgotten to take the rest of Ashe's measurements when he was here the other day. Sighing, I put the fabric away and decided to start a second shirt while I had the first one to compare it to. Once that was done, I would start work on the jacket to go with them and then the slacks once I had his full measurements.

Next time I saw him, I would definitely need to get his phone number so I could call him for stuff like fittings and questions on if he would prefer one fabric over another since he had left too quickly the first time to give his preferences and the second time I hadn't thought to ask. After all, I had been far too excited to be able to get his fitting done while he seemed to be in such a good mood. That and how he didn't seem to mind my touch as much as when I had taken those initial measurements.

The sudden knock on my door had me beyond thankful that I hadn't begun cutting the fabric yet, as I knew I would have messed up the cut if I had scissors in hand. Setting the length of deep grey fabric aside, I hurried to the door as I heard the person on the other side begin knocking again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your shirt on!" I shouted moments before peering through the peek-hole and then wrenching the door open. "Ahh, you must have read my mind! I was just thinking about you this morning! It's ready for you to try on!"

Stepping back, I let them inside and closed the door behind them, quickly locking it and hurrying back into my craft room. I could hear a sigh behind me as I rushed about the room, grabbing items from various places before turning around with a smile.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked with a smile as I held up the hanger holding the layered green skirt, delicate gold chains wrapping around the waist loosely while my other hand held up a matching gold necklace with a green jade pendant.

"Oh, sweetie! It's lovely! I think this might be your best one yet! You've definitely outdone yourself," Rae said excitedly, their eyes wide with delight. "Wait, isn't this that lace you were saving for something special?"

Rae's fingers trailed over the lace running along the bottom of the skirt, the almost marbled gold and green of the delicately handwoven threads reflecting in their dark eyes. Setting the necklace carefully down on the coffee table, I took Rae's hand and curled their fingers around the hook of the hanger.

"I would say this would qualify as something special, wouldn't you? I mean, I got to make a lovely one-of-a-kind skirt for the most amazing friend in the world. Besides, we both know that you're gonna look amazing in this. Now go try it on so I can prove myself right!" I gave them a playful shove toward the room so they could get changed, turning around to go get some coffee started. "Hey, Rae... When did you change your mind and tell Ashe where I lived?"

The sudden clatter of the hanger and chains hitting the floor had me turning quickly, seeing the shocked look, their dark skin a shade paler than usual as the blood drained from their face. Without even a moment of care for the skirt laying on the floor, they took a step toward me and reached out their hands, as if trying to grab my shoulders from halfway across the room.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

_He stood outside her apartment door, listening to the conversation happening inside before giving a sigh and turning back down the hallway. It seems it was not a good time to visit, Azrael already here and having just learned about Ashe's own visit just the other day. Well, it was bound to happen at some point, but he'd hoped he could see her again before the Fallen Angel found out and decided to make things... difficult._

_At least he could honestly tell them that he hadn't broken their agreement, having found out who she was when he'd simply tried to visit Azrael themself and she'd been standing beside him. It was her own voice and warmth that had given him the knowledge of who was beside them, not the use of his own shadows to search her out._

_The Fallen Angel could shout and argue all they wanted, but Ashe had not broken his agreement, just as he'd never broken any of the other agreements he'd made over the eons he'd existed. Just as he would always hold to any agreements he made, so long as the other party met their own part of the deal. Most understood that breaking their word with Death was... not a wise thing to do._

_So far, only one had done so and it had cost them far more than they had understood it would. Sadly, it had also ended up costing Ashe in an unexpected way, but he'd been able to adjust to the loss. After all, he'd been Death long before he'd had an Angel helping him with his duties. He would continue to be Death long after even Azrael no longer existed and this Universe was barely even a memory._

_So why did that thought made his chest ache?_


	17. Chapter 17

"It's okay, Rae. The guy is your friend, right? You don't make friends with bad people, we both know that. Besides, if he was gonna try and pull anything, he had plenty of chance to while he was here," I said, my hands resting on their shoulders as I looked up into their ebony and amber eyes. "All he did was stay for the fitting, look at some of the fabrics I had, give a quick nod or shake of his head, and leave. It's okay, Rae. _I'm_ okay."

"Are you sure he didn't try anything? Didn't say anything?" Rae asked, their hands reaching up to grab my own and lower them down between us.

"Well, he talked a little bit while he was here, but nothing inappropriate. Just his name and that I reminded him of someone he used to know once," I said, tilting my head as I gently pulled my hands from Rae's grasp, moving to gather up the fallen items on the floor. "Oh, and that he liked the stars. He liked the painting that Bez gave me before he moved away. You remember Bez, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, the man is obsessed with stars and planets. Of course, he liked Bez's painting. And yes, I remember Bez. The kid has some talent when it comes to slapping colors onto a canvas. Now if only he could put that kinda skill into his actual job, not that I blame him for running off instead of playing guard dog," they muttered, a frown appearing on their face as they watched me kneeling down to grab the skirt and necklace from the floor. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You shouldn't be the one picking that stuff up."

"It's okay, Rae. You were just shocked, that's all," I said, running my hands gently over the fabric, and sighing in relief when I found the skirt only slightly mussed. "Oh... Oh Rae, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait before you can wear the necklace."

I looked down sadly at the crack that ran through the piece of jade, curling my fingers over the edges of the green gem. It was only barely held together and would be far too likely to break completely if something wasn't done. That and there was the belief that jade must be handled in certain ways if it broke or you risked bad karma.

"I'll see if I can find something else for you Rae. That or if I can find a way to make this piece still work somehow. There are a couple of sites I can check online to see what they would recommend. But at least you should have good karma after this, right? Nothing like a clean slate to work with!" Putting a smile on my face, I handed the skirt back to them and moved into the crafting room.

"What do you mean, (y/n)? I just broke jade! I know how expensive that stuff is! How can that be good karma?" They said, the frustration in their voice easy to hear.

"Didn't you know? It's believed that if you break jade, it will take away your bad karma. At least, that's what I heard! Besides, it's not like that piece cost me as much as it should have. I found it at a secondhand shop. I don't think the owner had any idea what it actually was since it was in a jar with a bunch of 'pretty rocks'. So don't worry so much," I said as I sat the necklace down gently on a piece of cloth that was still not put away yet.

I'd seen a few pictures once of someone who had repaired their jade with gold. I'm sure if I practiced a bit, I could do something similar and see if Rae liked how it looked.

"Whatever the cost of the repair, add it to what I owe you. You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes, especially when this is something that is supposed to be making you money, not costing you," Rae said in a soft voice, their eyes focused on the ground.

Walking up to them as they stood in the doorway, I used my fingers to push their head up and meet my eyes.

"Rae, do you think I've never broken something before? It happens. Don't worry so much. Besides, I might be able to fix this. I've seen a few pictures of broken jade before and sometimes the repairs actually look better than the solid piece did! You'll see, this will turn out just fine," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

* * *

_Less than an hour later, Rae was standing before a familiar desk, their hands having only recently slammed down on the surface as they had been shouting at the far too calm looking Entity seated behind it._

_"And now she's going to be spending even more money trying to repair the jade that I broke! And all because you couldn't keep your promise to stay away from her! What happened to the man I knew? The one who never went back on his word? You promised me you would leave her alone, Ashe! She doesn't need you creeping around her like this!" The Fallen yelled at Ashe, their eyes narrowed as they waited for a response they were sure they wouldn't like._

_"I never promised such a thing. I only told you that I would not seek her out. But I also said that if I run into her by chance, then I would not give up the opportunity to see what she could do. I was looking for you, in fact, when I saw her. If you hadn't been hanging upon her every word, her every movement, then she would still likely be not but a stranger to me," the man's voice echoed through the room, his dark gaze not leaving the person before him as he spoke._

_"What are you planning, Ashe? What do you want with her?" The once Angel of Death said, their voice suddenly weary sounding as their shoulders slumped in exhaustion._

_"The warmth. I want to feel the warmth again. She overflows with it to the point that it fills even me with a temporary warmth and chases away the cold of my existence for a time," Ashe whispered softly, his eyes closing as he leaned forward and rested his arms upon the desk, his head propped up against his hands. "I visited Kohmus. He still sleeps deeply, deeper than even my brother dares to venture most of the time. He barely hangs on to what is left of him, but still, he holds on to what life is left within him. For her, he refuses to let go and slip into true death. I could barely sense him, but I could still feel his warmth. If I were to compare the two, Kohmus would be like the sun shining in the sky, bright and warm, steady and dependable. But (y/n)... She is like... (Y/n) is like nothing I have ever witnessed before. She is warm one moment and burning hot the next, yet I do not feel pain from the fire she holds within her."_

_The Entity pulled back from the desk, standing up and beginning to pace about the room, his eyes darting to the various sketches he had hung upon the walls. The Fallen Angel had grown still upon the words that were spoken, knowing how long it had been since Death had spoken of Kohmus._

_"I can't stop thinking about her, Azrael. I... need her."_


	18. Chapter 18

Peering closely at the images I'd printed out, I glanced down at the bits of gold and copper wire laid out on the table, poking at the two pieces of jade before looking back at the prints.

"Oh, gods, where the heck do I even start? Why did I think I could do this? Why did I tell Rae I could do this? What if they expect me to actually make this work and I mess it up?" I muttered to myself softly as I dropped the papers on the table, dropping my head into my hands as I tried to ignore how quiet the room was.

Sliding out of the chair, I walked over to the secondhand CD player and stabbed my finger at the power button. I felt my shoulders start to relax as the music began slowly filling the room, a vaguely familiar song playing as I took a slow breath, feeling the tension leave my body. I just needed a little time to relax and just... well, figure out what I was going to do, I guess. I mean, nothing would get done if all I did was allow myself to stress and freak out about this. No, it was best to calm down and try again once I was relaxed and able to think freely again.

"The gold would match the chains already on the skirt, but the copper looks so pretty next to the jade... Maybe I could-" I began talking to myself, trying to work out what was in my head until a knock on the door was heard over the music. "Oh! Coming! I'll be right there!"

Turning the music off, I walked quickly to the door and peered through the peep-hole, remembering how upset Rae had gotten when I told them I hadn't checked last time before opening the door. With a shocked but happy look on my face, I unlocked the door and stepped back as I pulled it open.

"Ashe! I wasn't expecting to see you again after how upset Rae got! You really shouldn't have gone behind their back like that, you know. I mean, you could have just asked to see me again and let me know you wanted to see what I had. How did you even find out where I lived, if you didn't ask Rae? Are you some kind of private investigator or something?" I rambled as I gestured for the man to come inside, ignoring how he raised a single eyebrow at my barrage of comments and questions.

I'm not sure why but this man had me feeling like I had known him for years already rather than the couple of hours we'd spent together between the two times we had seen each other. I guess it helped that he was already Rae's friend and past boss since that allowed me a sense of trust that I wouldn't usually have with a total stranger. Spinning around once the door was closed and once more locked, I wandered into the small kitchen and pulled open the cupboard.

"Tea? I would offer coffee but I ran out this yesterday and haven't had the chance to restock yet. You look like the type to drink something plain with nothing added. But I'll bet you're more of the kind to add a spoonful of honey to a cup of tea when nobody is looking!" I said in a joking manner, grabbing the Earl Grey and honey for myself before looking over and seeing him standing there with that eyebrow still up as if in challenge. "What? Seriously, I'm right? Huh, okay then. Two cups of Earl Grey with honey it is."

"I heard that my appearance the other day caused issues with something you were working on for Azrael. Ah, I mean Rae," he caught himself the moment he saw my lips turning down as my mouth opened to correct him. "Sorry, I knew them as Azrael long before they started calling themselves Rae. I shall attempt to adjust since it seems to matter so much to you."

"You should adjust because it matters to Rae, not because it matters to me. After all, Rae is your friend. I'm just someone making the clothes you asked for," I sighed as I turned on the stove, having filled the kettle with fresh water. "If you really care about someone, you should listen to what matters to them."

He stood there quietly, his head slowly tilting to the side as his eyes lost focus for a moment before he blinked and gave the tiniest of smiles, almost vanishing as quickly as it appeared. If I hadn't been watching him as I waited for the water to reach a boil, I would surely have missed it entirely.

"Ahh, I understand. I shall do my best to listen and learn what matters. After all, I wouldn't want to cause pain to... those I care about. Life brings about enough pain, yes?" He spoke softly, his voice calm.

"It does. That is why people should be kind to those they care about. You never know when death is going to come to steal them away from you and all you have left are regrets for everything you lost the chance to say or do with those now beyond your reach. Death isn't a cruel thing, simply an end," I said as I heard the kettle just beginning to whistle, reaching out to turn the stove off and move the kettle off the heat. "Besides, I'm sure even Death himself would get tired of waiting for us to figure out how we feel about someone. Humans waste enough time figuring out how we feel about ourselves, let alone the back and forth that happens by bringing someone else into the picture. I doubt he has that much time to spare for anyone, even if he has forever."

"Oh, he might be willing to spare the time if he found someone interesting enough. After all, forever can be lonely if spent by yourself. Even if you are Death," he said in a quiet voice, his eyes closing for a moment before he looked at me.

"Being alone doesn't always mean you are lonely, and being lonely doesn't always mean you are alone. I've been at my loneliest when I was surrounded by people. You just need to find the right people to help remind you that you aren't alone anymore. Or rather, Death does, right?" I gave him a knowing wink, stirring the honey into the mug of tea before passing the hot mug over to the man, a smile growing on my face.

"Who would want to befriend Death?" He sighed as he took the mug from my hands, his fingers curling around the warm surface as he stared into the dark liquid as if it held all the answers to life's questions.

"You know, I've been told I'm pretty good at that whole friendship thing."


	19. Chapter 19

"Everyone leaves at some point. Once Death has done his job, even those he has cared most about are beyond his reach, spending their afterlife with their loved ones in whatever place they believe in. And the one person he cared for who didn't move on is still beyond my reach, resting on the narrow edge between sleep and true death in a slumber so deep even Hypnos can rarely find the dreamland he wanders through. No, even if we became friends, you too would die someday and travel beyond my reach," Ashe said softly, his eyes wandering to gaze at the paintings hanging upon the wall.

"How can Death not be able to reach into the afterlife? I mean, isn't he the one in charge of it all?" I questioned the man, not really expecting an answer but curious why he thought such a thing and spoke with such certainty.

"Why would Death control something that happens after death occurs? No, the only job given to Death is to find those who are dying and escort their souls to where they belong. Once that happens, my job is over and I have nothing to do with them anymore. No matter how much I might want to visit someone I had once known who dwells within. The realms of the afterlife are the only place that a being such as I cannot go, for Life itself forbids it," he spoke as his fingers reached up to almost touch the painting he had found so fascinating before pulling his hand back. "You seem to attract interesting people to you. The one who painted this, is he a friend of yours?"

The complete change of subject threw me for a moment before I could gather my thoughts, leaving me standing there quietly until he turned and raised his eyebrow at me yet again. And why didn't he have to look so good doing that? _No! Bad (y/n), he's a customer! We don't ogle the customers! No matter how good looking they are... No matter how interesting they seemed to be._

"Yeah, he is. Do you know him? I don't remember Bez mentioning you... at least, not by name? He can be forgetful at times," I said slowly, bringing a finger up to tap at my chin thoughtfully as I peered at the man in front of me.

"Ahh, is that the name he is using? Bez?" He turned to meet my eyes as he raised the cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip before the corner of his mouth twitched up for a moment.

"His name is Bezriel, but everyone here called him Bez, so I did too. It kinda stuck, even after he moved away. And what do you mean using? That's his name, Bezriel. Isn't it?" I questioned him, biting my lower lip as I began wondering how he even knew the boy.

Except, hadn't Rae seemed more surprised at seeing Bez that first time rather than curious as to who he was? They hadn't really bothered with their usual 'is this person safe' tests that they always gave the people I befriended. Bez had been treated more like a little brother who had shown up unexpectedly, not really invited or desired to have around, but not quite able or willing to shove him out the door and send the boy home.

"You could say he is a... work associate of mine, although his work ethics aren't what they used to be. Not that they ever were the best, but after that first trip to the surface he was never willing to sit and stay anymore. And of course, his 'supervisor' can never be bothered to find him and it ends up being my job to locate him," Ashe muttered before sipping at his tea again, his dark eyes closing for a moment as he just breathed in the steam still rising from his cup.

"You're talking about him like he's some kind of pet. Sit and stay? Really? Besides, if his work ethics aren't up to standards, why not just fire him and hire someone else?" I grumbled, the tension barely easing as I sipped at my tea, the taste of the honey tingling on my tongue.

"Because even with all the times he runs off from his job, he's the only one capable of doing it. After all, he is rather... unique in this universe. He's the first and last of his kind, incapable of being replaced. Trust me, I would know if there was another like him," the man said with confidence, his lips twisted down for but a moment before he regained the usual neutral expression upon his face.

Peering at him, I tried to understand what he meant. I mean, sure Bez was... different from most people, but surely they could find someone who would fit the job just as well as Bez could. I mean, he'd found someone to replace Rae, so... Wait a second... He wouldn't, would he?

"You hired someone to take over Rae's job, didn't you?" I stood there as I stared at the man, watching as his dark eyes just kept looking back at me before his lips slowly parted.

"There is no one to replace Rae. They can't be replaced. They, too, are the only one like them in existence. Do not worry, I have been doing the work they once did. It is not a hardship for me since I had to do it all myself before they came along. Death existed long before anyone else and I will continue to exist, long after everyone else is gone," he spoke slowly as I felt my jaw drop in shock.

"How can you be so stubborn? Surely there is someone out there that can take over what Rae used to do! Just look for them, if you are so good and searching! Or maybe you aren't as good as you think you are and that's why you haven't found anyone to take over the position!" I wasn't even sure why I was yelling at the man, but I couldn't stop feeling angry that he was so accepting of being alone. "Why are you so afraid to let someone in?"

"I told you already. Everyone leaves at some point. Why should I let someone get close when I know that eventually, they too are going to vanish? Why allow them the ability to keep hurting me, over and over again? I'm tired of being left behind, the cold coming back stronger each time. I'm just... so tired of having that warmth ripped away from me. And now you are going to do the same thing, bringing the warmth and then stealing it away when you leave. When you... die," Ashe was nearly whispering at this point, his eyes leaving mine as he looked anywhere but in my direction.

He sounded so... sad. That had to be the reason I said what I did in response since I hardly knew the man well enough to say such a thing. Besides, it's not like it meant anything. He wasn't _really_ Death, after all. I just wanted to make this man smile. If that meant becoming his 'forever friend' or something, then so be it!

"What if I promise to stay? I mean, who needs an afterlife, right?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Do not make promises when you do not understand what it is you are offering, what you are giving up. After all, you should not make promises lightly. Once a promise has been made, it is binding even after death, and if broken... the consequences can be far greater than any mere human would wish to pay," Ashe said, his voice having lowered until it seemed to almost slither through the room and into my ear.

Blinking at him, I tilted my head.

"Who says I'm not serious? I mean, if I go by what my ancestors believed or even what my own parents believe, I won't be missing that much. According to them, death is just returning to the energy of the universe or something like that," I said in a joking tone of voice, hoping that he would stop being so serious for a moment and just relax. All this stress couldn't be good for him, after all.

"And what about what you believe, (y/n). Do you believe your energy simply returns to the universe?" The way he looked at me made me pause for a moment to think, feeling like his eyes were looking straight into the center of my being. For some reason or another, I felt like my answer actually meant something to him.

"I... I believe that... I mean, it sounds kinda silly, but I believe we go wherever we believe we will go. If we believe we go to Heaven, we do, and if we believe we turn into energy, we can do that too. I think every belief is real, at least to that person, and as long as they believe it, then that is what will happen," I had started slowly, sounding unsure, but by the time I finished there had been a soft confidence to my voice.

"Ahh, as much as I like your answer, that still does not tell me what _you _believe," he said, the corners of his lips twitching up for a moment before his face went blank again. "I want to know what you believe will happen to your soul when you die. Do you not have someplace you wish to go afterward?"

Turning my head away to look at one of the photos of my family that sat on a shelf, I frowned slightly before answering.

"I don't really care where I go after I die, as long as I have someone there with me. As long as I have a friend, I don't care if I go someplace special or spend the rest of eternity sitting in a room. Of course, it would be nice if I could keep making things like I do now, but I think that as long as I wasn't alone, I'd be happy enough. It's strange, you know... before I met Rae, I didn't care if I had any friends. I was fine being alone, but now... now I don't think I could stand to be alone like that again. It's scary to think I could end up someplace by myself, nobody else to talk to, nobody else to care whether I exist or not. So no, I think I could quite happily spend forever with someone who doesn't seem to mind my company, even if you are a bit awkward at times. But that's just part of being human, right?" The grin I gave him was so big, I felt my eyes squeeze shut and began laughing as my hands came up to rub at my already sore cheeks.

"Is it? How... odd," he whispered, watching me as I made faces to try and relax the muscles in my cheeks.

* * *

_He couldn't tell what she meant by her words. Did she mean that being human meant happily sacrificing her afterlife for someone she'd barely meant? Or that it mean being lonely, awkward, or perhaps seeking companionship even after death? There were certainly enough souls who had sought out family and friends in the afterlife, even going so far as to seek them out after one had been reborn. He'd never really understood why they would want to be reborn again and again, leaving him to keep reaping the same souls multiple times, but who was he to judge the strangeness of mortals?_

_Watching the female stretch her mouth wide in the midst of her facial contortions, Ashe felt his own lips try to curl up at the corners before he brought them to a halt. What a... strange human she was, bringing her warmth into his life and now making his own body try to do odd things in her presence. He'd seen humans smile at each other, but he'd never once felt the urge to do so in the past 6000 years. Not since..._

_Enough of those thoughts, he had wasted enough time drinking tea and listening to this female make promises she couldn't even begin to understand the repercussions of. And yet, she had made the promise... Was she now bound to it, like all those before who had bargained their words with him?_

_Was she... bound to him, once she died, once he came to reap her soul? Had she truly tied herself to him in such a manner? No, no, he had no time for such foolish thoughts. The bargain could only be struck in truth if she understood what she offered and even if she did, no doubt she would try to go back on such a deal. No, he wouldn't get his hopes up over words offered thoughtlessly and without intent._

_He would not become attached just to watch her slip from his grasp like those who had come so long before her._

_"Are you okay? You look... sad," she said as he almost flinched at the warm fingers that had pressed momentarily against his cheek before slipping down to fall once more at her side, leaving trails of heat on his cool skin._

_Bringing a hand up, he stopped moments before touching his skin himself, lowering the hand slowly and turning his head toward the door._

_"I should go. I have work that needs to be completed before the paperwork starts building up again. I will be back in a few days to see how the clothing is coming along. If anything needs to be fitted by then, it would be acceptable to do so," he spoke slowly before nodding at the female and walking toward the door._

_"Oh... Oh! Wait!" The female shouted, rushing over to the table and grabbing a pen and paper. Quickly scribbling something down, she rushed over to him again and grabbed his hand, curling his fingers over the note she'd written. "Here's my number. Call before you come over and I can make sure everything is ready for you! I can even have some tea and cookies ready for your visit!"_

_Looking down at his hand, her fingers almost burning against his skin before they dropped away once more, he slid his hand into the pocket of his slacks._

_"Of course... Yes, I'll call you," he mumbled, wondering if Azrael could explain the concept to him._

_Perhaps it had something to do with one of the machines he'd seen a few decades ago? He was sure the Fallen could help with this... if they weren't still too upset with him. Otherwise, he wasn't sure who would be best to go to, since most of the gods and goddesses were even more out of the loop than he was._

_"Bye, Ashe. Thanks for visiting," her soft voice carried across the room as he opened the door and slipped into the hallway._

_Looking back, he caught the smile that curved her lips gently upward, burning it into his mind just as the door closed between them. He couldn't help wondering if maybe, just maybe, he could somehow convince her that he really was who he said he was without having to reap her soul to do so._

_And that maybe the idea of spending eternity with him, with Death, wouldn't be such a bad way to spend her afterlife._


End file.
